Angels
by xTainted Angelx
Summary: This is not your normal XMen story. Magneto's has a few new people on his team. Two are average mutants and one is the most dangerous mutant the team has very seen. The last chapters are alot better I worked harder on them
1. The Start of Something Evil

I don't own the X-men, my good friend GambitGirl2008 owns Ice. I **_DO_** own Rin.

Chapter 1

The Start of Something Evil

"Logan bring her to me" Magneto turned in his chair.

"She just lost her parents, don't you think we should leave her alone for now?" Logan walked to the door.

"Bring her here." He stood and smiled at Logan. After a few minutes Logan came back holding a small sleeping girl. Her eyes and face were red and puffy from crying. Logan gently shook her.

"Huh, what is it, I'm tired." She looked up at him with tried eyes. Logan put her down and left the room.

"Come here Rin. It's ok I'm here." Magneto knelt down and picked her up.

"Unc where is mommy and daddy?" She looked up at him.

"They went away Rin so you're going to be staying with me from now on."

"But I want my mommy and daddy!" Rin buried her head into his shoulder and cried.

"I know, its ok, shhh, everything will be ok." Magneto took her back to her room.

8 years later:

" Hi guys, who are you looking for now?" Rin sat in the chair with her legs hanging off the arm.

"A girl called Allison, but no one knows she has powers. Not even her." Sabertooth pushed her feet down.

"Not yet anyway." Rin put her feet back up.

" Sabertooth, get her, she will be a nice addition to the team." Magneto walked into the room glaring to Rin.

"Yes sir." He disappeared into the hallway.

" I'm not hurting the chair!" Rin felt her feet rise then drop.

"Down." He turned and left.

"Yes sir." She stuck out her tongue.

Sabertooth knock on the door, a 14-year-old girl opened it.

"Are you here to talk with my dad?"

" No I'm here for a girl named Allison."

"Don't call me Allison call me Ice and what do you want anyway?"

"For you to come with me."

"Not until we talk here."

"Allison, who's at the door?" A voice from another room called.

" Some guy wants to talk to me so we're going to be in the living room." Her smile got bigger when they heard a pot hit the floor. A small woman walked into the room.

"Who are you?" The woman asked ignoring the woman he started to talk to Ice.

"I would like you to come with me. You are a mutant and we can help you control that power and make you stronger."

"How dare you call my daughter a freak! You will not be going anywhere with her. Now get out of my house!" The woman yelled.

" I can go anywhere I like." Ice yelled back grabbing her backpack and walking to the car. " Come on, get me outta here." Sabertooth walked to the car and drove off.

3 years later:

Sabertooth walked into the game room very pissed. "John, Remy, Rin and Allison!" They all knew they were in deep shit. "You're old enough to drive and have important jobs but you can't show up for your training session!" He paced back and forth, Ice and Rin started to laugh. "What are you laughing at Ice?" He looked at a girl with short black hair with red and blue highlights. She put her hands under her chin.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" She gave him her puppy dogface. Her light blue eyes got big as she looked up at him. He sighed.

"Get out of here before I change my mind." She got up and stuck her tongue out at the rest of them. "As for the three of you, outside, Now!" He growled.

"That's not fair!" Rin's ears perked forward as she stood.

"That's the world. Now get down there before I give you the task of cleaning the mansion."

"Fine jerk." Rin took off out the door; all he saw was her tail.

"Why do ya try, chere'll never listen ta ya." Gambit walked up to Sabertooth and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Get off of me before I break it." He growled walking out of the room.

"Bloody hell, she stole my Betsy! That little thief." Pyro walked down the hall with Gambit.

"Was a nice pull. Gambit didn't even see it." Gambit opened the door to the door to hear Sabertooth and Rin yelling

"Like you said the worlds not fair. I don't have to train with you, besides I get more done when Logan's the one training us." Rin was flying in the air just out of reach.

"Why you little brat, if you weren't in the air I would kill you." Sabertooth glared daggers at Rin. Then Pyro got into the fight.

"Hey, shela, gime my lighter back!

" Why do you want it?" She held it in her palm.

"Betsy! Give her back!" Pyro clenched his fists.

"Or what you'll yell at me." She now held the lighter between her claws. She dropped it then caught it. "Ops I should be more careful." She flew over to Pyro. "You're no fun you know that." She dropped the lighter into his hands only to be hit by Sabertooth. She hit a tree landing on her feet. " If that's how you want to play." She became immersed in flames.

"Gambit thinks we should back up." Gambit stood back to see what was going to happen.

"I think we should." Pyro stood behind Gambit. Rin stepped forward death written in her eyes. Sabertooth charged her; she went low and flipped him on his back. With her fist on fire she punched for his face but he rolled away. She went in to hit him when she was lifted into the air.

"Put me down! Erik put me down now!" She suddenly dropped hitting the floor.

" Sabertooth I will not have this happen again or the next thing you will be the barrel of a gun. And you don't ague with him or you'll find yourself in the same position." Magneto looked at the both of them.

"Yes sir." Rin rolled her eyes and walked back into the house.

"So mate how do you think would have won." Pyro whispered in to Gambit's ear.

"Well Sabertooth had had many years ta learn but when a girl gets mad ya never know." Gambit looked for his cards.

"What's wrong?" Pyro looked at him.

"Gambit lost his cards." He looked at Pyro.

"One word, shela."

"She stole my cards, I'm da best and she took dem!" Gambit eyes turned a dangerous red.

Back in Ice's room Rin was playing with Gambits cards as they talked.

"So how did you get them? I mean he's the best and you have his cards." Ice looked at her hand, an Ace and King of diamonds.

"Well I watched him to see how often he goes for his cards. Then I had to find the best time to take them. Which is when he leaves his trench coat on the couch. For some reason he doesn't check if they're there. So when he went to help Wolverine and Sabertooth move something I took them." She looked at her hand, the Jack and Queen of diamonds. "Ok here come the other cards, 10 of diamonds, Ace of clubs, 8 of spades, and 9 of diamonds. How much?"

"5" Ice tried not to smile.

"I'll match and raise you 5, 8 of diamonds. We still have one more card. What are you going to do?"

"Raise you 10." Ice smiled showing her fangs.

"I'll match you." Rin smirked only showing one. Last card is 2 of clubs. Looks like I won with a flush." She reached for the fake money.

"I don't think so, two Aces, I win." Ice took the money. They both laughed about how bad they were.

"To bad this wasn't real you would have won $35,000." Rin's ears turned to the sound of running feet.

"What is it?" Ice looked at the door.

"Gambit just found out and Pyro is with him."

"Looks like we can't play a second hand." Ice put the money away and handed the cards back to Rin. She shuffled them as they waited for the boys to come.

"You!" Gambit slid to a stop and pointed at Rin "Give Gambit's cards back!"

"I don't see a name on them, do you Ice?"

"No." She smirked at Rin.

"What ya steal me cards den ya lie bout it too." He charged at Rin. She jumped over him pushing him on the bed. Pyro wrapped his arms around her.

"Gambit, I got her! Gambit?" He looked to see him frozen from the neck down to the floor, his hands unable to reach the ice that held him there. He felt something wrap around his legs then pull them together.

"You had me, now I have you." Rin looked over her left shoulder he looked into her one green eye, then felt a sudden pull and the hard floor. She got close to his ear.

"If you touch me again I'll brake you in half." She stood back up leaving Pyro on the floor and Gambit frozen. When they got into the hall they started to laugh. After Pyro unfroze Gambit they started to talk.

"I wonder how she took your cards from you."

"Gambit wonders too."

"You know we just got our ass kicked by shelas."

"Well I didn't put up much of a fight."

"Nether did I" They got up and left before Ice came back and turned them into ice cubes.


	2. Dress Like What!

I don't own the X-men, my good friend GambitGirl2008 owns Ice. I **_DO_** own Rin and Kara.

**Koriandr Star: thanks for the review but I'm not the detail type. Sorry if you don't like, but I'm not making you read it. Thank you for not sending a bull shit review, and I will think about adding detail.(just don't get your hopes up)**

Chapter 2

Dress Like What!?

Rin walked into the living room, Ice was watching TV, lying on the couch. "How do you get up so early?" Rin stretched.

"You call 10 early?" Ice turned the TV off and walked into the kitchen with Rin.

"Yes, now 1 that's more like it." She grabbed the Lucky Charms and two bowls.

"Have any idea what we are going to do for Halloween." Ice gave Rin a spoon and started to eat.

"Well this year we have to take Kara, so first we get candy then vandalize things." Rin's mouth was full of food.

"Do we have to? I mean we did it last year.... didn't we?" Ice looked at Rin.

"No the boys did, but what are we going to dress like. Something scary, cute, mean, happy?" she poured more cereal into her bowl.

"What is Kara going to be?" Ice took the cereal from Rin and got some for herself.

"A princess." Rin rolled her eyes.

"How about we do something that we normal wouldn't do ur dress up as." Ice took their bowls.

"Lets dress like cheerleaders!" Rin's eyes got big before she cracked up laughing. "You should have seen your face, it was beautiful."

"Dress like what!?" Ice's eyes showed panic.

"You said lets do something that we wouldn't do. We wouldn't dress as cheerleaders so we are going as cheerleaders."

"No way." Ice looked at her friend with concern. "Are you felling ok. Do you hear what you're saying?"

"Yes, but it was your idea. Listen there's more to it." Rin pushed Ice down in a chair.

"There better be." Ice crossed her arms.

"Ice, shut up and listen. If we dress as cheerleaders Gambit will see you. A light in his head will go off and he will either come with us or follow us. Other guys will hit on you getting him jealous. Do you get where I going with this?" Rin cocked her head to one side. Ice laughed.

"Yes, but Pyro will see you too."

"Crap I forgot about him. Oh well I can always hurt him."

"No you can't remember Kara will be with us."

"Oh well, I still want to do it." Rin put her feet on the table.

"Lets, it might be fun" Ice got up.

"We can get the outfits after we take a shower." Rin got up before they could leave they were stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" Wolverine asked.

"Out." Rin looked up at him.

"Where?" He crossed his arms.

"To the mall." Rin matced his gaze.

"Why"

"To get costumes. Why the fifth degree, get to the point."

"You two have a job." Wolverine handed them a package.

"Aren't you going to be with us?" Rin looked at the package knowing what was in it.

"No, but one pulls the trigger and you burn the place along with the file." He turned walking down the hall mumbling things to himself.

"Do you think we can do it?" Ice looked at the gun in Rin's hands.

"We have to. Look it tells us what we have to do; everything has been planed for us we just have to do it. It can't be that hard. We've seen them do it so why can't we."

"Lets go shower and get dress then meet at your car, mine are getting a new paint job." Ice smiled and they went to their rooms.

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my keys." Rin unlocked the doors and they got in. They drove to the city and parked the car. "Ok it says we're going to meet him in that alley." She pointed across the street. Ice went back into the darkness and Rin pulled her hood up standing at the opening of the alley.

"Are you the person I should be meeting?" A tall man stood next to Rin. She turned her head showing her blue eye.

"Yes I am, come with me." She led him into the alley when Ice stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey, I was told it would just be me and you!" the man began to panic.

"You should have listened to him then we wouldn't have to kill you." Ice froze his feet and mouth. Rin pulled out the gun and pulled the trigger. As the body hit the floor they turn and throw up. They looked at the blood pouring out from the hole in his head. His eyes seemed to watch their every move.

"Ok, lets burn everything then get our costumes." They walked to the car and as the alley started to burn. They got to the mall and went to the costume store.

"Hey look, we have miniskirts!" Rin laughed.

"I found the tops, now all we need are the." She was cut short.

"Found 'em!" Rin yelled.

"Cool now we can go home." Ice gave Rin the tops.

"So I have to pay for it." Rin pulled out her wallet.

"It was your idea." Ice took the bag. "Besides I'll pay back for the gas."

"Fine." Rin took her change and they drove home.

Pyro walked up behind Rin. "So shela, heard you had a hit. How'd it go?" Rin hung her head.

"Don't ask ok."

"I was just." Pyro was cut off when Rin stopped as he ran into her.

"Drop it Pyro, I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you ok?" Pyro turned Rin so she was facing him.

"No Pyro, I'm not and Ice isn't either. I shot a man. I took his life." Rin hung her head and started to cry. Knowing Wolverine would kill him, he pulled her into a hug. He looked down the hall to see Gambit holding Ice tightly in his arms saying some things to her. Gambit picked up Ice and took her into her room. Pyro looked down at Rin and saw she was asleep.

Wolverine is going to kill me Pyro thought as he picked her up. He walked down the hall almost to her room when Wolverine stopped him.

"What are you doing with her?" He growled.

"Ah well ah we were ah talking and ah she fell asleep ah so I'm taking her to her room. Don't kill me…please."

"Give her to me before I gut you." He took Rin away from Pyro and walked to her room.

That was to close for my liking. Pyro walked into the living to find Gambit. "Hey mate what happened with you and Ice?" He sat next to him.

"Gambit should ask ya de same thing." He turned to face Pyro.

"She told me she shot a man, sweet and simple. What did she tell you?" Pyro kicked up his feet.

"The same thing but in more detail." Gambit looked at Pyro. "Dey didn't need ta see dat or do it. Even if dey did, dey should have had more training. Seein' Wolfy and Saber do it doesn't help. Dey've never had ta pull de trigger dey just see it. Ya know de good thing." Pyro looked at Gambit. "Dey come ta us or we get ta hold 'em."  
Gambit smirked.

**See Koriandr Star, happy now, I gave you a little more detail. The thing is, when I do detail it's about blood running down some ones arm dripping off their fingertips into a small puddle of blood. Other bodies litter the floor round them with the killer lingering above. That's what kind of detail I do. Sorry if you don't like it that just means you don't have to read it.**


	3. Halloween Chaos

I don't own the X-men, my good friend GambitGirl2008 owns Ice. I **_DO_** own Rin and Kara.

Chapter 3

Halloween Chaos

"When do we get to go trick-or-treating?" Kara looked up at Gambit.

"At 6, which is in 3 hours." Gambit picked her up.

"When dose it end?" Kara wrapped her arms around him.

"Well dis year dey gave ya 2 more hours, so 10." Gambit smiled making Kara laugh.

"Remy?" Kara said just above a whisper.

"Oui chere." Gambit looked at Kara as she eyed the floor.

"Can I ride on your shoulders?" She looked at her fingers then back at Gambit.

"Of course ya can." He lifted her up to his shoulders.

"Thank you." She hugged his head.

"Well isn't that cute. Where is my camera when I need it." Rin stopped in front of Gambit.

"Rin! Is it done, can I put it on!?" Kara struggled on Gambit's shoulders. He put her down rubbing his neck.

"Calm down Kara." Rin looked at Gambit who nodded and walked away. "Yes, you can but you have to shower first. Then you can put it on." Kara smiled as she ran off as Rin went to look for Ice.

"Hey, who ya looken for?" Ice said from the kitchen.

"You, look Kara's in the shower and we need to get into our costumes after she is ready." Rin sat down putting her feet on the table.

"You know if Magneto comes in here and sees you with your feet up you're going to be in deep shit." Ice eyed the door.

"I know." Rin dropped her feet. "So how did coloring the costumes go?"

"Good, mine is black with blue strips and your is black with red strips." Ice grabbed two cokes tossing one to Rin.

"Thanks, you know we're going to be the best looking cheerleaders in the world." They both started to laugh when Pyro walked in taking a coke.

"Kara is looking for ya shela." He winked at her before leaving.

"I could kill him, I could, I'm this close to doing it." Rin got up and took the coke with her, but it started to boil. Ice touched it making it cold again. "What would I do without you?"

"Hum, kill Pyro, try to kill Sabretooth, get into trouble." Ice said as she counted her fingers.

"Rhetorical." Rin opened the door to Kara's room.

"Hi Allison, how are you?" She was jumping on the bed in her pj's. She then jumped into Rin's arms. Ice shook her head.

"I'm good squirt and you?"

"Wonderful." Kara jumped out of Rin's arms grabbing the costume and running into the bathroom. She came out mins. later. "Rin it doesn't fit right." Rin and Ice started to laugh.

"You have it on the wrong way, kido." Rin put her face in her hands but couldn't stop laughing. Kara went back into the bathroom.

"Much better!" She came out spinning making the bottom float up.

"You look just like a princess Kara." Ice said getting a shy smile back.

"Why don't you go show everyone else so we can get ready." Rin showed Kara the door and watched as she ran down the hall spinning every now and then.

"Yah, she is not spoiled." Ice playfully pushed Rin. She rolled her eyes as they both got ready. It wasn't long before they were done. Rin left her hair down along with her ears and tail.

"Man, I didn't know how short miniskirts were, this small. I mean, hell I might as well go out in a bathing suit." Rin walked into the kitchen with Ice.

"Don't forget about Pyro. I think he might like that one. I mean a bathing suit shows more skin." Ice pointed out.

"Shut up, I hate it when you do that." Rin opened the firg. to get some cokes when they heard two low whistles.

"Chere, my my my don't we look good." Gambit walked closer to Ice.

"When don't I?" Ice froze one of his locks of hair. Rin shut the door to see Pyro.

"You both know that Wolverine and Sabertooth are just down the hall, don't you?" Rin walked passed Pyro and Gambit handing Ice a coke. They both took a step back but eyed the two girls.

"Oh come on shela play nice." Pyro said smiled as he stepped closer.

"I am, I haven't hurt you yet." Rin smirked as she ran her finger up his chest to his nose. They walked out of the kitchen leaving the boys alone.

"Two shela's going out there in that. I think we should tag along." Pyro watched them walk down the hall until they turned the corner.

"Gambit was dinken de same ding." They walked around the mansion looking for them. They found them in the living room with Kara. Pyro walked up behind Rin snaking his arm around her waist, when she elbowed him in the ribs. Kara heard Pyro hit the floor and turned to see him curled in on himself.

"What happened to John?" Kara got up and walked over, knelling next to him.

"I think he ran into the table." Rin looked down at him.

"Poor John he should watch where he is going." Kara rubbed his head as he moaned in pain.

"Rin look it's 6,we can go now." Ice poked at Rin and nodded at the door.

"Good now we can get out of here." Rin mumbled making her tail and ears go away.

"Come on Kara." Ice said from the door.

"Ok Allison, bye Remy, bye John." She stepped over Pyro running to Ice and Rin.

"Come on, get up." Gambit slowly helped Pyro up.

"A mate don't do that, it hurts." Pyro walked to the door with help from Gambit.

"Just be glad she didn't go lower." Both of them cringed.

"How hard did you hit him?" Ice stayed close to Rin so Kara wouldn't hear.

"Hard enough, I think." Rin watched as Kara went to a house and got lots of candy. They started to walk when they saw two guys looking at them. One was tall with dirty blond hair to his shoulder. The other guy was a little bit taller but had short brown hair. But they were both wearing basketball jackets, and hung out with the jocks. They walked up to Rin and Ice stopping them.

"Hello ladies may we walk with you?" The guy with blond hair asked.

"Maybe when you're not in miniskirts and have more clothing on. Come back to me then, then we'll see about you walking anywhere near us." Rin pushed him out of the way. The guys looked at them dumb founded leaving them to walk alone.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Ice said taking their pomp's and throwing them into the nearest trash.

"No, look ahead of us." Rin nodded to the guys ahead of them. They were both around 6 feet tall. One had on a black band t-shirt with baggy jeans. His hair was a reddish brown and brown eyes. The other guy was wearing a beater with baggy plants and a wallet chain. He had short spiky red hair with black highlights, blue eyes, and a goatee.

"You two you look lonely. My name is Anthony, and this is." He pointed to the guy with the goatee.

"My name is Xander." They shook their hands and started walking. The guys put their arms around their waist. Ice and Rin looked at each other, but let it go. Kara ran up to Ice.

"Do you know what time it is?" Ice looked at her cell.

"Almost 7:30."

"Thank you." Kara then ran off.

"Why are you two out here? I mean we have our reason." Rin started to walk backwards missing the kids and things on the floor.

"We were watching my brother but he joined another group leaving us with nothing to do." Anthony smiled. Rin saw what she was looking for but forgot to watch where she was going and fell down. Anthony reached out and caught her before she hit the pavement.

"Thank you, I saw something and it throw me off." Rin smiled and Ice knew what they had to do.

"I'm glad I caught you." Anthony pulled Rin closer.

"Me too." She clenched her teeth trying not to hurt him.

"So what are you going to be doing after 10?" Xander asked Ice.

"I don't know, watch a movie, something." Ice shrugged.

"Come with me to a club. We could hand out, dance then you would have something fun to do." Xander looked down at Ice.

"I don't see why not." Ice looked up at him smiling. Rin nugged Ice who nodded, they put their hands in the guys back pocket. Xander and Anthony smiled evilly at each other. Gambit watched the girls from a distance behind a tree. He almost blow up the tree and sidewalk before Pyro said something.

"Relax, they'll get rid of them." Pyro flicked his lighter on and off faster and faster. "Or we will."

"Oui." Gambit said from behind clenched teeth. Rin heard them and laid her head on Anthony's shoulder. Ice looked at Rin like she was crazy. Rin winked at her, who smiled and did the same. Xander smirked pulling her closer. Ice looked down at her cell to see the time.

Only 8:30, wait they've been with us for over an hour and they're not dead. she thought until the body next to her disappeared. Ice and Rin turned around. Pyro had Anthony's arm-twisted behind his back. Gambit had Xander in a headlock. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Guy's, let them go we were having fun."

"Is dat da truth?" Gambit raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, so we wanted to tare their pretty little heads off for touching us but yes we were." Ice put her hands on her hips. Gambit dropped the now unconscious Xander on the ground and walked up to Ice.

"Come on chere, Gambit's ya man." Gambit looked Ice in the eyes. Ice pulled him down and whispered in his ear.

" I would be if you didn't bring all those sluts home." Ice let him go. He smirked.

" So ya were jealous."

" No, but you were." She nodded at Xander. Gambit pulled Ice close and kissed her.

" Now ya Gambit's chere." Gambit pulled off his coat putting it around Ice. Pyro dropped Anthony and walked up to Rin.

" Can we talk shela?" Pyro walked next to Rin who was staring into nothing.

"What's shela mean anyway?" Rin stopped looking at him.

" That's for me to know shela." Pyro smiled, Rin shook her head.

"Pyro you're an ass you know that."

"Thank you." He bowed making Rin laugh. " Did I do that? I just made you laugh!"

"Don't let it go to your head." Rin smirked and lightly pushed him. After they took Kara back home they went out to destroy things. It was 1 in the morning when they were brought home by the cops.

"Just one year can you not do this?" Storm said in her robe.

" Sorry 'Ro next time the cops won't bring us home." Rin hugged her then ran off to bed. Ice hugged 'Ro and Gambit walked her to her room and kissed her goodnight. Pyro and Gambit stayed up 'til Wolverine got home around 4 and forced them to go to bed.


	4. Kara No!

I don't own the X-men, my good friend GambitGirl2008 owns Ice. I **_DO_** own Rin, Kara and Maxine. Maxine will only be in a few chapters.

Chapter 4

Kara No!

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Kara yelled jumping on Rin's bed.

"Kid, if you weren't so cute I would hurt you." Rin put her head under her pillow.

"Rin be glad she didn't jump on you to wake you." Ice said from the doorway.

"Why are you jumping on people anyway?" Rin rolled over on her back and looked at Kara.

"Because we need to go through my candy!" Kara dropped next to Rin.

"Wasn't Victor and Logan supposed to do that last night?" Rin pulled herself up on her elbows.

"Victor went drinking and Logan came home with a lady friend." Kara said pulling on Rin's arm. "Come on I want candy!" Rin got up pulling on her black robe to keep her warm unlike her pj's; she let Kara pull her into the living room. Rin sat on the couch with Kara in her lap.

"Ok, where's the candy?" Rin eyed Gambit and Pyro. "Don't make me get 'Ro, you both know how she likes to sleep in, candy now." Pyro throw a large bad on the table. Kara opened the bag pouring the candy all over the table and floor.

"Shit, that's a lot of candy." Pyro said wide-eyed only to get hit by Ice. "What did I do!?"

"Watch what you say or it's down south next time." Ice glared at Pyro how crossed his legs and put a pillow in his lap. They spent the next 2 hours going through the candy. Pyro and Gambit's hand were red from getting smacked by Kara for trying to eat the candy.

"Well that's the last one, you can eat the rest now" Ice stood cracking her back.

"Allison you promised we would go to the city today." Ice looked at Rin for help.

"How 'bout we all go." Rin smiled at Kara.

"Hey shela, I didn't agree to this!" Pyro looked at Rin.

"You're going." Ice glared at Pyro. "Don't think you're not going. Remy get back here you're coming with us." Gambit came out of the shadows.

"Come on chere, does Remy have da go?" Rin and Ice glared at him while Pyro quietly laughed at him.

"It's 10 now, we leave at 11and we're taking the same car. We will talk about whose car when we get back."

Gambit came back in leather pants and a tight red shirt, with his hair down bike gloves. Pyro walked in not far behind in baggy jeans and an open dress shirt with a black shirt that said, Don't Disturb, I'm disturbed enough. Ice came in, in black leather low-rise pants and a strapless blue corset top that stopped a few inches before the top of her pants. Rin was close behind in her black baggy low-rise pants and a long sleeve white shirt that stopped 6 inches above her waist.

"Shela?!" Pyro looked Rin up and down.

"What Pyro." Rin pulled her hair into a ponytail as he just stared. Gambit eyed Ice.

"Yes, Gambit." Ice looked at him.

"Gambit didn't know ya had dat in ya closet."

"Gambit doesn't know about a lot of things in my closet."

"Shhh, here comes Kara." Rin held her hand up. Kara bounced in wearing her pink I'm spoiled so what, t-shirt and jeans.

"Ok Kara whose car are we taking?" Ice smiled at Kara.

"Rin's mustang!" Kara jumped up and down.

"My baby!, kid you do anything to the car, I don't care what power you have, I will hurt you." Rin glared at Kara. Who ran behind Ice.

"Yes ma'm, can I have shotgun."

"Yes." Rin turned to leave.

"NO, we're not going you drive like a maniac!" Pyro shuttered.

"Would you like me to drive?" Ice said.

"Ya just as bad." Gambit backed up fearing for his life.

"You're going!" Kara, Ice, and Rin yelled at them.

"OK!" Pyro and Gambit ran out to the car.

Gambit, Ice and Pyro got in the back. Rin put the top down and blared the radio.

"Wow dere's a lot of room back here." Gambit said taking up more space.

"Hold on." Rin started the car and took off.

It took them 30 mins. to get to the city when it normally took an hour.

"Why did you go so slow?" Ice looked at Rin.

"Slow, ya call dat slow!" Gambit stumbled out of the car.

"Well the boys were with us and I didn't want them to do anything in the car." Rin locked the car.

"Oh yea, that would make scene." Ice took Kara's hand when they hit the street.

"Wow, I've never been in the city before." Kara looked at the tall buildings and crowded streets.

"See Magneto controls only part of the city but soon he'll control all of it." Rin explained to Kara.

"You don't have to hold my hand, I won't get lost." Kara let go of Ice's hand.

"What ever you say." Ice smiled at Kara.

They had been shopping for over 5 hours when they started to walk back to the car. The boys had all the bags but didn't care because almost ever pair of clothing was modeled. Ice and Rin were talking when Kara wondered off. Rin went to ask Kara if she wanted some ice cream. Rin looked around seeing her in the street and several cars coming at her.

"Kara!" Rin ran out into the street picking her up before she got hit but another car hit Rin. She rolled onto the hood still holding the screaming Kara.

"Holy shit! Rin!" Ice ran to the car and took Kara.

"Rin?" Pyro whispered. Rin started to move but grabbed her right side.

"Shit that hurt like hell." Rin was helped off the car.

"Looks like you did more damage to the car." Pyro laughed as they looked at the car. The bumper and hood was dented and destroyed, the windshield was broken in the shape of her body. The owner of the car was yelling at them asking who was going to pay for the damage and why did she jump in front of a car. The cops pulled his aside and Rin was taken to a hospital.

"Is Kara ok?" Rin asked from the hospital bed.

"Not one thing wrong. I don't know how you did it." Ice smiled at her.

"Good, I would die if something did." Rin smiled back sitting up in the bed. The doctor sat in the chair next to Rin.

"How do you feel?" The doctor asked looking at the clipboard.

"How do you think I feel? I was just hit by a car. Let me hit you with a car then ask you that question." Rin rolled her eyes.

"Well off with the shirt, I need to see the whole burse not just some of it." Rin gently pulled her shirt off only to have Pyro staring at her.

"What it's not like you haven't seen me in a bathing suit." She snapped as Pyro looked away. The doctor started to push on the burse looking for anything that was broken.

"Ouch, oouucchh, dame it, will you stop that, it hurts." Rin smacked his hand away.

"Well if you won't let me find anything broken this way then off to x-ray." The doctor stood.

"I don't think so. I have sensitive scenes." Rin crossed her arms being careful of the large burse.

"How sensitive?" The doctor looked at Rin.

"I can tell you what you had for breakfast and lunch, I can hear the crying in the waiting room, and I can see the writing on that folder on the counter." Rin jumped off the bed and looked at her side in the mirror. The doctor walked out of the room to talk with other doctors about Rin's sensitivity to things. "Ewe, its huge and nasty!" She gently fingered the burse and winced in pain. "Pyro give me your hand." Rin turned and held out her hand.

"I don't know if I want to." Pyro put his hands into his pockets.

"Come on Pyro, it's not like she is going to brake it." Ice pushed Pyro closer.

"Fine" Pyro gave Rin his hand. She held it up measuring his palm to hid middle finger. "What are you doing?" Pyro asked looking confused.

"You are the only person with warm hands and look at it this way, you get to touch me without me killing you."

"That helps but what are you doing?"

"Your hand is 10 inches long, and I want to see how long this burse is." Rin put his hand at her side and measured the length and weight of the burse.

"You are crazy you know that." Pyro said shacking his head.

"Then why go out with me? Ok it's around 8 inches wide but as far as I can tell its 16 in long." Rin let go of his hand and laid back down on the bed.

"And what dose that mean?" Ice looked at Rin.

"That it's really big and things are cracked or broken, we can have 'Ro check it out." Rin played with the sheets when the doctor came back in.

"We are ready for you in the x-ray room, and there is no way you can really do any of those things." The doctor said writing in her file.

"I would like it if we could leave now." Magneto walked into the room.

"Oh! She's …ok yes you can go but wrap it or it won't heal right." The doctor stood back. Rin grabbed her shirt putting it on before running to find Kara who was with Gambit in the waiting room.

"Rin you're ok!" Kara ran jumping into Rin's arms. She flinched in pain almost dropping Kara. "I'm sorry did I hurt you!" Kara started to cry.

"No, the car did." Rin moved her to her left side, Ice walked up to Rin.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine once I get wrapped up, ice, ice cream and lots of movies." Rin smirked.

"Well I have the ice part covered." They both laughed.

"Rin I need to talk to you." Magneto said from behind her. She gave Kara to Ice as they went to the car.

I'm in big trouble.>> Rin thought to herself.

"What happened out there?" Magneto stood in front of her.

"Well we promised to take her to the city and we were there for a long time. She wanted to stay longer but we had to go. We took our eyes off her and when I looked down she was gone. I looked around and saw her in the street and the car didn't see her. I called her name, ran out, grabbed her, and spun out of the way. But I didn't hear the other car because she was screaming and when it hit me I pulled her closer so she wouldn't get hurt." Rin finally took a deep breath.

"You can go now. When you get home see Storm so she can take care of you. She will tell you what you can and can't do." Magneto walked to his car and drove off.

"What happened?" Ice drove Rin's car but slowly so she wouldn't hurt her.

"He asked what happened and I told him until I was hit." Rin looked in the back to see Gambit, Pyro, and Kara all asleep leaning on each other.

I took them 45 mins. to get home, beating Magneto. Rin was helped out of the car. She took her bags and put them in her room before she went to see Storm.

"Give me your arm." Storm held a needle in one hand and held out her other hand.

"Why do you have to put me to sleep? I mean you could just numb me, can't you?" Rin hugged her arm.

"I need to push hard on your side to see if anything is broken since you wouldn't let the doctor do his job I have to do it." Storm took Rin's arm and within minutes she was out.

"Are you sure she won't wake when we do this?" Maxine asked. A girl walked in with short pink hair, a black and pink plaid skirt and a black shirt with fish net and chunky boots, stood next to Storm.

"We use this much on to keep Wolverine and Sabertooth asleep all night, she won't wake up." Storm started to push on the burse only finding cracked ribs and internal bruising. They wrapped her up from her waist to the top of her chest. After the drugs wore off Rin woke up.

" 'Ro are you there?"

"Yes child what is it?" She walked up to the bed.

"Can I go now?" Rin sat up. "I need lots of ice cream, movies, and ice." Storm smiled.

"You can go the ice cream, movies, and ice are waiting for you in the rec room." She helped Rin off the bed and handed her, her shirt. Rin put it on then turned to face Storm.

"Aren't you going to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"I will tomorrow. Now go they're waiting for you." Storm showed her out. Rin took off down the hall, up the stairs, pass the living room, left, then came to the rec room. She walked into the room breathing hard.

"We need da work you more." Gambit smirked.

"Let me hit you with a car then see how you do!" Rin walked to the couch put her feet up and went to garb the ice cream when it was taken. "Hey, give that back." Rin crossed her arms hitting her burse and flinching.

"Not until you tell me what happened." Wolverine held the ice cream hostage.

"Ok, well some guy was speeding his car and I wanted to see if I could stop him like in the Matrix, but I went through the windshield instead." Rin smirked while everyone cracked up laughing. Wolverine cracked a small smile handing her the ice cream.

"So kid, what movie first?" Wolverine stood next to the DVD player.

"Black Hawk Down, then Hannibal, and I don't know after that." Rin took a spoon full of ice cream from the container.

"Do you like movies with blood and guts?" Pyro looked at Rin. "Cause I was thinking you were going to say some chick flick like; A Walk to Remember or something like that."

"I'm not that kind of girl. Oh, Blade, and you have to have Blade 2. Hey Ice would you do me a flavor?" Rin asked when Ice sat next to her.

"Depends on what it is." Ice smirked.

"Hey, I saved Kara the lest you could do is ice my side!" Rin looked hurt making her laugh.

"I knew what you were going to ask I just had to see what you do." Ice gently put her hand on her side. Rin felt the bandages become cold then her side.

"Ah, that feels much better, thank you." Rin handed her a container of ice cream. "Ok, everybody pee now and get comfy 'cause I 'm not stopping the movie. When it ends go pee, come back, then we start the next one."

"The only time we will stop the movie is to get more ice cream." Ice said nudging Rin's arm.

"Well yes and if anyone is squeamish leave now." Rin started the movie. By 5they saw all the movies. Ice and Rin fell asleep during Blade 2. Gambit took Ice to her room, and Pyro carefully carried Rin to her room.


	5. Bad News

I don't own the x-men, Gambitgirl2008 owns Ice, and I **_Do_** own Rin, Kara, and Maxine.

I wasn't going to keep writing this but a certain person cough GambitGirl2008 cough wouldn't let me stop. So I must finish it.

Chapter 5

Bad News

Everyone was outside sun bathing or swimming. Gambit and Pyro were doing flips off the diving board. Ice walked out in her black one piece with a silver dragon on it sitting next to Rin. She had on board shorts and a wetsuit top with paper and colored pencils next to her. 'Ro and A few other girls were sunbathing far from the pool so they wouldn't get wet.

"What are you drawing this time?" Ice asked trying to see over Rin.

"A tattoo that I'm going to get someday." She showed her the drawing. It was a fire dragon that would wrap around her waist.

"That's amazing! Can you do one for me?" Ice begged.

"I'll think about it." Rin went back to her drawing.

"You're so mean, you know that. You won't even design a tattoo for your best friend." Ice laid back to get some sun.

"Thank you." Rin bowed her head and went back to her drawing.

Minuets later

Rin and Ice were in a conversation about Ice's tattoo when Pyro and Gambit got their attention.

"Hey, watch how I out do Gambit." Pyro pushed out his chest.

"Sorry Pyro but Gambit will always be better at flips den ya." Gambit smacked his back.

"You know what would be funny is it they lost their shorts." Rin said to Ice. They both waited to see what would happen. Gambit and Pyro agreed to go at the same time. Gambit did a 360 into a front flip and Pyro did a cartwheel off the diving board into a back flip. They swam up to Ice and Rin getting out.

"So who is better?" Gambit said crossing his arms. Their faces turned bright red as they broke into laughter.

"What, what is it?" Pyro walked closer and they buried their faces into a towel.

"Will ya stop it?" Gambit looked confused. Rin held her breath before she lifted her head away from the towel.

"You have no shorts!" She cracked up, laughing harder when they looked down and stole their towels. Ever one who was sun bathing was laughing and pointing at their floating shorts. Ice and Rin were in tears when they walked away.

"Now that was something I wouldn't mind if it happened again." Rin said grabbing more towels.

"Rin!" Ice looked at her, "He's mine, besides I can't blame you he did look good." They both started to laugh.

"Are you two done laughing at us?" Pyro said from a chair far away from the rest of the group.

"Ummm, let me think…. no!" They said at the same time. Pyro sank deeper into the chair.

"What Pyro did was kinda cool." Rin said off handed.

"Yah, but which one was better?" Ice asked looking at Rin sideways.

"I'm going for Pyro." Rin said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm all for the Cajun." Ice said as they both went into the water to cool off when they saw the guys' shorts float by. They cracked up laughing before they grabbed the shorts and throw them to the guys. They took them disappearing into the house. They came out moments later and slowly got back into the pool.

"So, who's up for a game of chicken?" Rin said looking at the guys.

"Ok." Gambit and Pyro shrugged. Gambit picked up Ice putting her on his shoulders. Rin was on Pyro's shoulders staring Ice down.

"You're gonna lose. Oh yah, no powers." Rin smirked.

"Hey, ah gambit can we switch?" Ice looked down at him.

"Come on chere she can't be dat hard." Gambit looked up at Ice. They lost every time to Pyro and Rin.

"Oh, she can't be that hard." Ice mocked Gambit when Storm came to the edge of the pool.

"Rin tell me you weren't just playing chicken." Rin nodded still on Pyro's shoulders.

"You're not allowed to." Storm looked at Rin. She frowned sliding off of Pyro.

"You never told me what I couldn't do." Rin said giving her, her best puppy dogface.

"Well, you can get off with a warning this time or I would have you cleaning the mansion. Now to tell you what you can't do, no defense or offence classes, no horseplay, and no hurting Pyro until I say other wise." Strom glared at Rin.

"Oh 'Ro, Pyro wouldn't hurt me." Rin wrapped her arms around Pyro who blushed ever red ever known to man.

"No, that's for Pyro's safety not yours." Storm went back to sun bathing. For a while they raced to see who was the better swimmer. Rin beat Gambit over and over but he couldn't stand to be beat by a girl, much less than a hurt girl. They were going to do more laps when others ran over to them saying that Wolverine and Sabertooth were drunk. Ice and Rin took off, Wolverine had his claws out and they both had blood on their clothes. They knew they had to stop them but they didn't want to get hit trying to stop do so.

"I have an idea." Rin told Ice they both took off. Ice froze their hands and feet. Rin ran in front of Wolverine and Ice in front of Sabertooth.

"Come on Wolverine, stop this you're acting like a fool. You have nothing to prove, so just drop it." Rin stepped closer but jumped back when she heard the ice starting to break. "The ice is starting to brake." Rin said over her shoulder to Ice.

"Nothing is working." Ice said refreezing Wolverine and Sabertooth.

"Then we just have to lie." Rin said back. Ice moved closer to Sabertooth. In the quietest voice she could she said the bad two words.

"I'm pregnant." Sabertooth's face went numb as his body slumped and he passed out with the ice holding him up.

"What did you tell him?" Rin yelled over her shoulder.

"The two bad words." Ice said as Rin eyes went wide.

"You said that!"

"It worked didn't it!" Ice yelled back.

"Logan, I'm having Pyro's child." Rin said with her hands cupping his face. His eyes went wide before he to passed out.

"So what did you tell him?" Ice walked up next to her.

"I told him I was having Pyro's kid." Rin shuddered.

"Why did you say you were having his kid?" Ice said looking confused.

"Because just saying the whole you know, I didn't think he would have believed me, so I added a name." Rin unfroze them and with the help of many people took them to their rooms. Sabertooth was the first to wake up.

"What happened…Ice?" His eyes went wide.

"Yes Sabertooth?" Ice sat next to his bed.

"Who did it, I'm gonna kill him!" Sabertooth growled. "It was Gambit wasn't it! I'll kill that boy!"

"Sabertooth, relax I'm not pregnant I just needed you to stop fighting with Wolverine." Ice shook her head. Sabertooth grabbed Ice and sniffed her.

"Your not, good" Sabertooth left the room to get a beer. Not long after Wolverine was walking around the house looking for Pyro.

"Logan, you fool I'm not pregnant." Rin put her hands on her hips when she stopped in front of him.

"What about it." He growled.

"Did you not just hear me, I am not p r e g n a n t, pregnant. Do you want me to take the damn test, or hell can't you just tell if you smell me? Hmmm that last one was kinda wired." Rin kept her eyes locked on him. He took a deep breath and pulled his claws in before he went to get another beer. Rin went to one of the other kitchens to meet up with Ice. Rin sat down as Ice handed her a coke and sat next to her.

"If word gets around what we said to them we're going to be in deep shit." Rin rubbed her neck.

"Good thing only we know." Ice chugged half her coke.


	6. Match Maker

I don't own the x-men, Gambitgirl2008 owns Ice, and I **_Do_** own Rin, Kara, and Maxine. I have found out that you don't have to do these I don't own things cause we aren't making money off of them. But I will do them cause…hell this is the last time I doing this. Hmmm you probably want to read the story now don't you? Ok don't shoot me and hope you like it. Well when you have all day to type you can get chapters up faster.

_/Thoughts…I hope it will show up this time./ _Ok now you can start.

Match Maker

"Rin do you mind giving me hand?" Ice asked pushing the bunching bag back and forth.

"Sure." Rin pulled off her shoes and wrapped her hands. She planted her feet and held the bunching bag in place. Ice started kicking it before Rin told her she was set. After a few good hits on the bag it broke open spilling sand all over the floor and the two girls. "Ice are you ok. I mean you broke the bag…again." Rin held Ice's Wrists so she wouldn't run.

"I'm pissed ok." Ice ripped her wrists away only to be pinned by Rin. She growled letting her ears, tail, wings, and teeth show. She tightened her grip around Ice's arms putting presser where her claws were.

"Don't fucking tip-toe around me. Something's wrong and when I ask what's wrong you better tell me." Rin growled while she sent death glares at her. Ice's eyes started to water and Rin let out a sigh.

"Sabertooth won't stay away from Gambit and me. He thinks we're sleeping together. He has people and cameras following us when we are together and when we're alone. I have no more life, the best way to make me feel better is to beat the crap out of something." Tires ran down her face as Rin helped her up and pulled her into a hug.

"You shit, I'm sorry for getting mad, you know I have a short temper and it's shorter now than ever. I go off at almost anything. And you do this, if I wasn't in pain right now I would hurt you." Rin checked her side rubbing it gently.

"Sorry I just, I don't know what to do." Ice wiped the tires from her eyes and laid back down on the padded floor.

"Look her cares about you like his own, if he ever had one. Wolverine won't let Pyro anywhere near me but we still talk, hangout, holy shit!" Rin's eyes went wide.

"What?" Ice looked at her friend.

"We've been sneaking around Wolverine to see each other. I want to talk to him, to see him!" Rin fell back on the floor with a loud thud.

"You like Pyro." Ice smiled. "Well he is kinda cute and he likes you." Rin glared at her.

"Just forget about what he's doing and don't change what you do with Gambit." Rin sat up. "I have to see 'Ro to get rewrapped, my wings destroyed the binding.

"Say hi to Pyro for me." Ice winked at her.

"You're an ass you know that." Rin smirked.

"Yea I know." Ice smirked back. Rin left to the medical wing while Ice was left to clean up the mess. When she was finished Pyro walked passed the door then walked backwards and into the room.

"Hey, Ice can I talk to ya?" Pyro sat next to the weights.

"Well this has to be big you didn't call me shela." She walked over and sat down next to him on the bench.

"You're best friends with Rin." Pyro looked up.

"Yea." Ice answered realizing that it was a statement.

"She tells you things." Pyro looked at Ice.

"I know where this is going, you want me to hook you up or to find out how Rin feels about you." Ice held her hand up to shush him.

"How do you girls do that, they know what you're going to say before you say it." Pyro said shaking his head.

"Born that way I guess." Ice shrugged.

"So?" Pyro got off the bench and laid on the floor.

"So what?" Ice looked confused.

"What does she think about me?" Pyro shook his head.

"I don't think so. You have to tell me about Gambit. And if you lie a friend of yours will be frozen." Ice glared at him, he put his hands up in defense.

"Ok, I'll tell you just don't kill me. He said he likes you. He thinks you're every beautiful and likes to make you jealous. But hates it when you do it. He feels like killing that person, no matter who it is. He said a few other things to but they were things said between men, if you get what I mean. Oh, I did have to edit a few things he said also, like other than beautiful it was a few other words and he went into how he would kill them." Pyro inched away before she killed him for the whole thing. Ice's face had turned bright red and was slowly turning back to its normal color.

"Ok, she likes you but she found this out today. Don't change how you act around her, she won't tell you until she can trust you. She thinks you're cute and loves your hair so don't changes it at all. Oh I have a question?" Ice turned to face Pyro. "Did Rin talk Gambit into coloring the ends of his hair black?"

"Yea, she thought that his red hair would look better with black tips." Pyro stood up. "Thank you shela, I owe ya one."

"This is how you can repay me." Ice walked up to Pyro. Rin walked out to the woods. She saw Gambit and sat next to him under the tree to talk.

"Hi chere, what's up?" Gambit looked over at her.

"You like Ice and don't say you don't, so ask her out." Rin smirked looking at him with her right blue eye.

"Pyro likes ya so go out wit' him." He smirked back.

"But the liking thing has to go both ways. Ice likes you and you like her. For you two it works and the kiss on Halloween does not mean that you two are going out." Rin looked at with both her eyes. Her right blue one held pain and her left green eye held sadness.

"Chere." Gambit let out a little laugh and shook his head. "Ya like him but fear he will get hurt, like Kara almost did and like how your parents died. Rin both of those things weren't your fault." Rin's face turned into a look of shock.

"But how?"

"It's only one of my mutations." Gambit smiled. "Relax he won't die any time soon unless ya kill him."

"Oh Gambit, poor Gambit. If you don't back off I'll give your mind the full picture of that night." Rin smirked and Gambit stood helping her up.

"He likes ya so when he asks say yes." Gambit messed up her hair.

"Only if you say yes." Rin pushed his hand away.

"Deal." Gambit pushed her shoulder, she side steeped then rammed him with her shoulder causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Hey!" Gambit pulled himself up.

"Hay is for horses!" Rin took off to look for Ice as Gambit ran after her. No matter how close he could get he couldn't get her until she stopped in front of Ice's room. She stopped so fast that Gambit almost ran into her when he tried to stop. She put her ear against the door and smiled.

"Gambit go on, ask her."

"No chere, it has ta be perfect." Gambit smirked.

"If you do it now I'll give you a backrub." Gambit raised an eyebrow.

"If I go in dere ask my chere out den ya will give Gambit a backrub." He eyes Rin when she sighed.

"Look she likes you, you like her, ask now before something happens. Besides you two look good together." Gambit messed up her hair before he walked in.

"Hey chere can we talk?" He laid on the bed next to her.

"Yea." /_Pyro got him quick._/ Ice thought.

"Would ya go out wit' me." Gambit looked at her and she looked into his eyes getting lost. He knew what she was feeling and pulled her beneath him. He kissed her gently then slowly pulled away.

"Jerk." She said pulling him back down kissing him. It was a new moon but Rin could see everything clear as day. She walked into the woods to clear her mind. Her ears swiveled to the sound of someone calling her name. When she reached the person they shined the light on her face. Her eyes reflected red and the light dropped.

"Hi shela, I've been looken for ya." Pyro turned the light off. "I can't see one thing out here."

"Then why did you turn the light off?" Rin walked closer to him and watched as her tracked her. "You're getting good at that."

"Thanks, but I knew you could see out here." Pyro looked at the stars.

"Come on turn the light back on and we can go home." Rin told Pyro, he pushed the button but nothing happened. "Give it to me." Rin said taking it trying to turn it on. She hit it against a tree breaking it.

"Now it doesn't work at all, I mean it could have been the batteries but now it really is broken." Pyro shook his head.

"I'll have to take you home so you don't get lost." Rin held out her hand and Pyro looked for hers until he bumped it. He took her hand gently as she started to walk. She led them to a clearing but it wasn't the mansion. Rin let go of Pyro's hand and walked into a pool of water. Pyro heard her get into water and followed the sound. Rin closed her eyes when Pyro bumped into her. She turned to look at him as him eyes moved to find her. She laughed making him look to his left.

"Shela, why did you bring me here?" Pyro smiled.

"I had a feeling you wanted to talk so I brought you here to talk." Rin held her hands inches from his face. Pyro reached up taking her hands before she could pull back.

"You won't hurt me if you touch me." Pyro put her hands on his face. His face was warm to the touch as she felt his arms wrap around her a pull her closer. "Rin, will you go out with me, please." She looked down at her reflection staring back at her.

/_I made a deal to say yes but how do I know that something won't happen and I'll be left alone again./_ Pyro put a hand under her chin and kissed her. Rin's eyes went wide with shock but closed her eyes and kissed him back. He let go of her as she stepped back. _/I never knew how good he looked until now./_ Pyro we should go now before Wolverine comes looking for me." Rin took his hand leading him back home. When they got to her room Pyro garbed her arm spinning her around and kissed her.

"Goodnight shela see you in the morning." He whispered against her lips giving her chills. He turned and ran back to his room. Rin put her fingers to her lips letting what happened sink in before she went into her room. Ice was waiting for her on her bed when she walked in.

"What did you say?" Ice looked at her from her bed.

"I didn't say anything but by the smell of it you a Gambit are together." Rin let her hair down and changed into her gray spaghetti strap shirt and gray sweat pants. Her tail, wings, and ears appeared from thin air.

"All we did was kiss." Ice protested.

"Yes, but that hickey tells another story." Rin laughed.

"Ok so he gave me a hickey that's all that happened." Ice put her hand on her neck.

"I know, you two kissed, more than likely he has a hickey, and cuddled." Rin sat next to Ice.

"You're so mean you know that. I wanted to tell you what happened and to ask you what happened but nooo you already know what happened. Yet I still don't know what went on between you and Pyro." Ice got up and walked to the door. "I'll see you in the morning Rin." She waved and left Rin to her thoughts.


	7. Pain

_/Thoughts/_

**Pain**

Rin woke to pounding on the door. She pulled the pillow over her head when the door was broken open. Wolverine pulled the pillow and blankets away.

"Get up Magneto wants to talk to us." Rin rolled away form him. He grabbed her putting her over his shoulder.

"Wolverine put me down." Rin said half asleep. He walked into Magneto's office putting Rin in a chair.

"Good morning all of you. Gambit and Pyro you two are going with Ice Angel and Angel on a hit. Gambit you break in, Pyro and Ice Angel will look for anything we can use. Now Angel when the man comes home knock him out until they find everything. When they're done put him in a sitting position and make it look like a suicide." He looked at Rin. "Rin wake up now." Rin shook her head.

"I heard you." She made her ears twitch. "I can't go anyway, 'Ro said, no defense or offence, no horses play, and no hurting Pyro." Rin rolled over in the chair.

"He won't fight back." Magneto stood.

"Look if this guy is smart he will have know something going to happen. He won't be alone and he'll have people watching his house. Or worse he'll be home and knock us out and who knows what will happen after that." Rin said in her sleep. Magneto opened an alcohol strip making Rin jump.

"There's no way that could happen." He left the strip open making Rin hold her nose.

"You can't guarantee that." Rin light the strip on fire and let go of her nose.

"You four are going and it will go to plan." Magneto put the fire out. "You are going."

"I'm hurt, 'Ro said I can't." Rin crossed her arms.

"You leave at noon." Magneto left the room with Wolverine and Sabertooth.

"That's not fair. I don't want to go. I want to sleep." Rin laid on the floor.

"Nothing will happen shela, I will protect you." Pyro stood over her.

"Look the best thing to do is not to do as he said." Rin stretched when she got off the floor.

"Sorry chere but Gambit would like ta keep his head." He walked over to the couch with Ice.

"No see we watch him find out a few things before we do the job. That way we do it but not as soon as we should." Rin paced thinking out loud.

"Rin sit you're driving me crazy. We will do as we are told but if something happens we go to your plan." Ice looked at Rin who stopped pacing.

"Fine." Rin gave in walking to her room and showered. She came back in combat, camo pants, black beater and gloves in her back pocket. Ice was in baggy black pants, combat boots, black corset and gloves in her hands. Not far behind was gambit in his trench coat, loss jeans, red and black t-shirt and gloves sticking out of one of the trench coats pockets. Pyro was late in loss jeans like Gambit's, an orange t-shirt and gloves on his hands.

"Maybe you should take off the gloves for now, you look weird." Rin said poking Pyro's hand.

"I drive with my gloves on." Pyro said.

"What car should we take." Ice asked.

"Yours." Rin smirked.

"Hey, not fair." Ice protested.

"You never paid me back for gas and you owe me big time." Rin started to walk out to the cars.

"How do I owe you?" Ice asked stopping her.

"I turned off all the cameras in the house so you could spend time with Gambit." Rin said pointing at the broken camera, Ice hit her. "Watch were you hit that was almost my side!"

"Sorry I didn't try it." Ice grabbed her keys.

"Yea right that's what they all say." Rin rolled her eyes, Gambit and Pyro slowly got into the car fearing for their lives.

Within 30 mins. they were at his house. They walked into the building and to his room. Gambit easily opened the door everyone went to work. Pyro and Ice Angel took files, tapes, money, the computer, laptop, and anything worth taking. Angel closed the windows and blinds listening for anything while Gambit opened file boxes, safes, and other things. They put everything in bags and backpacks. They were ready to go but the man hadn't come home yet so they sat and waited.

Angel heard footsteps and ran quickly to the door. She then heard the click of a shotgun and hit the floor before she was shot. The door opened and guns going off. The four split up so they would be harder to find. Ice Angel slipped the gun to Angel. She took aim and shot the man with the shotgun. Gambit kicked the shotgun to Ice Angel just missing getting shot. Ice shot the man with the rifle before he shot her. Another man grabbed her putting a pistol to her head. Ice Angel dropped the gun as she was told. His men stopped shooting letting gambit and Pyro see Ice. Angel hide aiming at the man behind Ice Angel. Ice saw her but didn't change how she was acting. Pyro and Gambit had guns put to there heads.

"There were four of them, one is missing?" The man with Ice Angle asked.

"I think we shot her sir." The man with Gambit answer. Pyro flinched and Gambit slowly shook his head. Ice knew what she was going to do and let her body go limp. A shot was rang out and the man dropped. Ice Angel grabbed the shotgun and gave Angel the pistol that was now on the floor.

"Drop it or die." Angel said aiming the pistol and her gun at the men's heads. Ice Angel cocked the shotgun and they dropped their guns. Pyro and Gambit walked way to get the bags. They heard two shots then a gun hit the floor as Ice Angel came back empty handed and Angel putting both guns down the back of her pants. "Now how do I make it look like suicide?" Angel said crossing her arms.

"Looks more like a battle field." Ice Angel said.

"We can always burn the place." Pyro pointed to some wires.

"That'll work." Ice Angel said looking at Angel who nodded.

"When did da two of ya become so good wit' a gun?" Gambit nodded to the dead body behind her.

"We saw Wolverine and Sabertooth do it all the time." Ice Angel said shrugging.

"Besides it's not that hard after you do it once. So we won't need to come to you." Angel smirked at them.

"Ya heard dat." Gambit rubbed his neck. She started the fire and they walked out of the house. When they got home the shooting and fire was on the news. No one knew what happened and no one was alive from the apartment. Everyone was standing behind Rin when they walked into Magneto's office.

"Oh, nothing will happen, it will go to plan, he won't fight back. Ice, Gambit, Pyro, and I were almost shot. Does that sound like everything was ok. We shot and killed five people and what did we do it for? We have no damn clue! He knew we were there, hell he almost shot my head off. And you just sit there like nothing happened. I can't believe I called you Unc." Rin's yelling was cut off.

"Now wait right there. I took you in, I raised you." He was cut off.

"No you didn't, Logan did. When I had a bad dream he came rushing into my room not you. When I had my first play at school not only was 'Ro and Logan there but Victor was there! And if he was with some girl and I called him, he came even if he was drunk and couldn't walk a straight line to save his life. You, you were never there, and now you aren't either. You're always gone, all we are to you are tools to do your dirty work." Rin hit the desk breaking it in half.

"That's not true you are all like my children." He stood looking hurt.

"Then start acting like it because Kara's growing up the same way. We are raising her." Rin walked out of the room. Everyone lingered before they went to the game room.

"That's something I want to never see again." Ice held onto Gambit.

"Gambit would hate ta be on da other end." Gambit rubbed Ice's shoulders.

"Why did shela go off like that though? She went into things that didn't even happen." Pyro laid on the couch.

"Pent up anger maybe. I mean she did lose both her parents early on and she didn't really have anyone looking after her." Ice looked at the door.

"But Wolverine and Storm were dere." Gambit looked confused.

"Not like parents would be there. They just came and went." Ice played with Gambit's hand.

"It was odd seeing her with that gun. She had this strange look when she had it." Pyro looked at Ice.

"Sorry I don't have the answer to that one." Ice shook her head. They walked to the weight room where they could here music blaring and the sound of padding being hit. Pyro went to walk in when Ice shook her head.

"Let her go. I think she needs time alone." They left Rin to herself. She didn't come out until Wolverine broke down the door and carried her to bed.


	8. Good News

Ok so I will say who I own…Rin, Kara, and Maxine. You all should know who owns Ice by now.

_/Thoughts/_

**Good News**

Rin woke looking at the time. "Looks like I missed breakfast and lunch." She rolled out of bed and looked at her side. After three days the bruising was smaller and not as bad. She took a shower putting on sweatpants, sports bra, and beater. She wrapped her feet and hands before she went to the weight room. Ice, Pyro, and gambit were playing cards.

"I feel bad for her. She never had a real family." Pyro looked at his hand. _/Nothing good./_ He thought.

"Don't feel bad this happens a lot. You guys just don't find out about it." Wolverine sat down turning on the TV.

"Why dose she get so mad?" Ice stopped playing and looked at Wolverine.

"She grew up around 'Ro and me. I let my anger out and 'Ro is monotone. Mix that together you get Rin. When she lets lose, she lets lose." Wolverine drank more beer.

"When can I see her?" Pyro asked.

"You can't see her." Wolverine glared to him.

"What ever you say." Pyro saluted him then went back to the game. After three more hands they went to look for Rin. They found the weight room doors open and Rin had broken almost ever piece of equipment. She stopped and grabbed her towel when she saw them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to brake everything, I have to see 'Ro about my side." Rin walked out the door.

"Well chere, now what do we do." Gambit looked at Ice.

"I go with her, you go do something." Ice went to the medical wing to find 'Ro checking Rin's bruise.

"Hi Rin, how's your side. It looks better." Ice sat in the chair on the other side of her.

"I don't know. It doesn't hurt as much when 'Ro pushes on it." Rin eyed the door.

"Well Rin the cracks has fully healed but the bruising will take time to heal." Storm put the bandages away.

"That's good but can I do everything you said I couldn't?" Rin pulled her shirt back on.

"That's up to you. If you don't mind it getting hit then go ahead." Storm wrote in a file then put it away.

"Ok. Bye 'Ro." Rin waved and walked with Ice.

"How about we go out for ice cream?" Ice looked at Rin.

"How about something better. You treat me to Outback." Rin smirked.

"Something better." Pyro put his arm around Rin and Ice.

"What do you have in mind?" Ice asked.

"Somewhere, where ya have ta look good ta get in and is very expensive." Gambit took Pyro's arm off Ice's shoulder and put his arm over her.

"Are you saying that we have to wear a dress?" Rin looked at them when Gambit handed them a package.

"Go change." They turned leaving the two girls alone.

"I wander what they got us?" Rin shook the box.

"Something small." Ice said rolling her eyes.

"Meet you in ten." Rin asked.

"You bet." Ice went to her room while Rin opened the box.

"Roses how nice." She took a deep breath of the smell. When she opened the door she saw several other boxes on her bed. Ice came in Rin's room wearing black leather pants that flared at the bottom so she could wear black-heeled boots, with a blue corset top that stopped a few inches above the top of the pants. She looked around the room and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in." Rin answered. She opened the door to see Rin tying her black-heeled boots.

"Is that what he got you?" Ice leaned on the doorframe.

"Yes." Rin rolled her eyes. She had on a red shirt that tied in four different places in the back with black leather pants that looked like they were hanging off her hips.

"Wander what the guys look like?" Ice sighed.

"Not as good as us." Rin smirked pulling her hair back. When they go to the door they stopped. Looking at the guys. Gambit was in black leather pants and a silk long sleeve button up dark red shirt. Pyro was in loss pants and a black silk short sleeve shirt with his red and orange hair spiked.

"Are you coming?" Pyro held out his hand. They could only nod and stair at them. Ice and Gambit went in one limo while Rin and Pyro went in another. They drove to Club Zero, which was impossible to get into. The line went halfway around the block but they walked pasted going in. A man showed them to some VIP seats and said he would be back with their drinks. "What do you think shela?" Pyro asked.

"It's amazing but you aren't getting anything from me." Rin smirked.

"Shela, ya really think I would do that." Pyro said acting hurt.

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet." Rin looked a Pyro. Ice and Gambit laughed at Pyro's face. Before he could say anything the drinks were put in front of them. Gambit and Pyro received burban, Ice received a pina colada, and Rin received a bloody mary. They talked about the past and good times.

Several men came up to ask Ice and Rin to dance but Gambit and Pyro would say a few things and they would run. After a few more drinks they took to the floor. Ice and Rin soon become lost in the beat. When they fought to get more drinks they finally paid and left in the same car.

"I've never seen shela's dance and get that many watching." Pyro laughed.

"Gambit knows what ya mean." Gambit smiled at Ice.

"You two are drunk." Rin shook her head.

"No we're not you just think we are." Pyro fell over and everyone laughed as Rin pulled him back up. Gambit said something to Ice who turned red then hit him. Rin shook her head and Pyro fell asleep with his head in her lap as she played with his hair. Gambit and Ice got out of the car and disappeared into the house. Rin shook Pyro to wake him.

"Yah, shela?" Pyro slowly sat up.

"We're home." Rin helped him out of the car and into the living room. She looked for Wolverine and took off her shoes. She shook Pyro. "Come on we to get you to your room." He reached up and pulled her down with him.

"We can stay here." He said pulling her closer.

"No we can't Wolverine will kill you." Rin got up.

"So, I don't care." Pyro rolled on his back to look at her.

"You don't mind if he guts you on the spot." Rin put her hands on her hips.

"Nope, now we are going to sleep on the couch." Pyro stood.

"I don't think so." Rin jumped the couch and Pyro ran after her.

"Get over here." Pyro grabbed her by the waist taking her down on the couch. "Better, now sleep." He pulled her close and held her tight. Rin fought to get out of his grip.

"I should take note that drunks are still fast and strong no matter how stupid they look." Rin said feeling Pyro smirk and fell asleep.


	9. Secret

I own Rin, Kara, and Maxine. Hmmmm I'm missing something oh I don't own Ice.

_/Thoughts/_

**Secrets**

Rin woke up at 8 still in Pyro's arms. "Wow he's not dead." She thought as she fought to get out of his grip. She showered and went to the weight room. "Oh my god, did you put enough perfume on?" Rin held her nose.

"I don't have perfume on!" Ice shied away.

"You know by doing that he'll think you two are sleeping together." Rin pulled the towel around her.

"I didn't sleep with him!" Ice protested.

"No, you slept with him you didn't sleep with him." Rin said sitting near her.

"Huh." Ice sat.

"You slept with him you didn't sleep with him." Rin explained.

"I don't get it." Ice shook her head.

"You slept with him meaning you had clothes on, you sleep with him means no clothes." Rin told her.

"Oh I see. Did you sleep with Pyro?" Ice moved closer.

"No way, Wolverine would kill him. I slept with him and he's still on the couch." Rin held her nose. "Will you shower you're killing me!" Ice laughed and went to the showers in the weight room. When she came back she helped Rin work out. After a while they switched and laughed every now and then.

"Morning shela." Pyro said from the doorway. They both jumped then cracked up.

"Pyro you're a jerk." Rin throw her towel at him.

"But I'm your jerk." Pyro walked in. "Morning Ice."

"Morning Pyro. Do you know if Gambit is up yet." Ice asked Pyro nodded behind her. She turned and jumped when she saw him inches from her. They cracked up as she started breathing hard.

"You ass. I should hurt you for that." Ice crossed her arms not looking at him.

"Come on chere. Don't be like dat. Chere." Gambit wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his head on he shoulder and sang in French in her ear. She melted in his arms. Rin looked at Pyro who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm hungry lets go." Rin whispered and they started to walk out.

"Where do ya dink ya are going?" Gambit said from behind Ice.

"To food." Rin pointed at the ceiling acting like a sailor. Rin's face quickly changed from happy to sad.

"Oh no, Wolverine." Ice's eyes went big. Rin pulled Pyro against her back wrapping his arms around her. Wolverine stopped at the door and looked down at Rin and Pyro.

"You have some explaining to do, kid." He crossed his arms.

"Well, 'Ro said I can start training again, sorry I forgot to tell you." Rin shrugged causing Pyro to move with her.

"You smell like Pyro." He said behind clenched teeth.

"And?" Rin said confused.

"Are you sleeping with Pyro?" He growled at her.

"If we are do you really want to know? Look Logan I'm 18 and Pyro is 19, do you not trust me?" Rin said with a smirk. He looked at Pyro.

"You hurt her in anyway, I'll rip your arms off." He walked down the hall mumbling something about chains and spikes.

"He's all bark, come on." Rin took his hand and walked to the kitchen.

"Pyro ya're not dead dat 'as ta be a good sign. He likes ya, just remember de last person who wanted ta go out wit' Rin." Gambit shook his head.

"That boy will never be the same." Ice closed her eyes.

"Come on guys he just scared the crap out of the kid." Rin handed them bowls.

"Good morning everyone." Kara hugged Rin's leg.

"Morning kid. What do you want to eat?" Rin picked her up and put her in a chair.

"Coco Puffs!" She threw her hands into the air.

"Ok hold on." Rin handed everyone food and sat next to Kara. Magneto walked in soon after. Rin growled as the smell of sour milk slowly filled the air.

"RIN!" Everyone yelled.

"What?" She said being pulled back into reality.

"Ya spoiled de food." Gambit shook his head.

"It was spoiled the moment you touched it." Rin smirked.

"Hey, leave my fool alone." Ice glared.

"Danks chere." Gambit looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"No problem, Cajun." Ice smirked.

"Get a room you two. Don't look at me like that. I know you two are doing something." Pyro looked at them. Ice and Rin throw the bowls of spoiled cereal at him. Magneto cleared his throat, everyone turned to look at him.

"Please don't talk about that in front of Kara. She doesn't need to hear that."

"She's heard worse from the TV, and when did you start to care?" Rin said bitterly.

"I've always cared, you've just been to busy to notice." Magneto touched Kara's head softly and walked out.

"Always cared my ass." Rin sneered.

"Rin?" Ice snapped her fingers.

"Huh?" Rin looked up from the table.

"We need to get you outta here shela." Pyro was wrapped in a towel.

"Somewhere." Pyro was cut off.

"The four of us can go!" Ice said throwing Gambit's bowl at him.

"I wasn't thinking that!" Pyro threw the wet towel at her.

"Gross! It smells sour milk! Get it away from me!" Ice threw the towel at Gambit.

"I don't want it!" Gambit threw it at Rin.

"Don't give it to me!" Rin threw it at the door. At the same time Sabertooth walked into the flying towel. He slowly pulled the towel off his face.

"Who?" Everyone pointed at someone different. "Everyone laps, now!" He growled.

"But why me?" Kara looked at him with tires forming in her eyes

"You can do whatever you want." He said following the others. It was 5 when Sabertooth told them one more lap.

"Thank god." Ice said flying next to Rin.

"Why are ya happy? Ya've been flying most of de time." Gambit said walking next to Pyro.

"My wings hurt from flying so much." Rin said acting like it hurt to fly.

"And ya never gave us a lift." Pyro said throwing a rock at Rin who caught it.

"Never asked." Ice shrugged. The guys tripped over their feet landing on their face. Rin tried not to laugh as she helped them up.

"Thanks for the help shela." Pyro said sarcastically.

"Welcome, anything else I can do?" Rin joked putting her hands behind her head. Pyro looked at her with a bid grin. "Pyro, you have more luck with a doll than me." She said shaking her head. "Ice you should start walking before Sabertooth sees you."

"Shit, I forgot." Ice dropped before they turned the corner.

"Go eat, then clean the kitchen and go to bed." Sabertooth walked into the house.

"What! It's only 5:30! There is no way I'm going to bed before 11." Rin said walking to the kitchen.

"Loop hole! He said go to bed, there are hundreds of beds in this house." Pyro said picking up the bowls and spoons.

"Mon ami, dat has ta be de smartest ding ya ever said." Gambit smacked his back.

"No way, all four of us aren't going to be in the same room." Rin said holding her nose and mopping up the milk and cereal.

"Why not?" Gambit and Pyro looked up.

"One each room has only one bed for one person and two I miss my bed." Rin pushed the mush into a pile.

"We can stay in your room den." Gambit cleaned the table.

"Did you and Pyro switch brains. Wolverine is down the hall and only one bed." Ice said from the sink.

"We aren't going to sleep there, just hangout." Pyro sat in a clean chair.

"Fine, but in who's room?" Rin lit the mush on fire.

"How 'bout Gambit's room." Gambit said sitting down. Everyone else looked at him. "What?"

"Gambit's room it is." Ice said putting her head on the table. After the mush was finished burning they went quietly to Gambit's room. Gambit and Ice sat on the bed while Rin and Pyro sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. They watched four movies before they fell asleep during Red Dragon. When a noise woke the group. They went to get up when the door was broken open and a very pissed Sabertooth stood were the door once was. Ice jumped into Gambit's arms and Rin into Pyro's arms.

"It's not what it looks like!" Gambit said in perfect English putting Ice down and backing away.

"Oh, then what is it?" Sabertooth growled walking closer.

"We..we..we were watching a movie when we fell asleep." Gambit pushed himself against the wall.

"Wrong answer." He growled gabbing him by the collar and lifting him off the floor.

"Victor drop him now! I'm 18 and you're not my dad! God, can't I have a boyfriend for once!" Ice yelled. Sabertooth dropped him and walked out of the room. "Are you ok?"

"Gambit is now chere." Ice couldn't help but blush as he pulled her down and kissed her.

"I think we should go." Pyro said still holding Rin. She nodded and he put her down walking into the hall. "Shela?" Pyro looked at Rin.

"Hum." Rin didn't look up.

"You can let go now." Pyro smiled.

"I'm not the one still holding on, besides you're warm." Rin pulled him closer. Pyro laughed a little.

"Shela. Shela?" Pyro looked at her. _/She's asleep and still walking./_ When he reached her door he made sure Wolverine wasn't anywhere. He picked her up and walked in laying her down on the bed. He went to leave when something pulled him back. Looking back he saw Rin still holding on to his arm. _/This is one invitation I'm not letting slip away./ _Quickly he slipped under the covers pulling her close to him.


	10. Jobs

I own Rin, Kara, Maxine, I don't own Ice. Hmmmm nope nothing else.

_/Thoughts/ _**The TV or radio**

**Jobs**

Rin knocked on Gambit's door. "Hold on." Gambit said half asleep. When he opened the door his pants were falling off and his hair was a mess. "What is it?" He said running his hand through his hair trying to tame it. Rin raised an eyebrow and looked inside the room.

"Where's Ice?" She looked back at him.

"Chere is in her room and has been dere all night." He leaned against the doorway.

"Whatever you say. We're going out on a couple of hits and the tin can says you and Pyro have to come with us. Aren't you going to let me in?" Rin said crossing her arms.

"Why?" He walked into the bathroom.

"Why what?" Rin walked in sitting on the bed watching the bedroom door as Gambit cleaned up.

"Why does Gambit and Pyro have ta go." He turned the sink on washing his face.

"He thinks that we won't do our jobs and you're there to make sure we do." Rin played with a ball of fire. Gambit came back out with his pants on and his hair fixed.

"Ya know if ya would've stayed quite, den Gambit wouldn't have ta get up. Besides what's in it for Gambit?"

"How 'bout six hours alone with Ice. That means no Sabertooth." Rin walked to the door.

"When do we leave?" He snapped awake grabbing his shirt and running after her.

"After you shower, we eat, and find out who we have to shot." Rin waved walking out the door.

One Hour Later

"Damn he takes longer than a girl on picture day." Rin throw a ball at the wall to pass the time.

"You got that right. I mean we've eaten, found out who we have to shot and cleaned the guns more than once." Ice said re-cleaning a gun.

"Come on shela it hasn't been that long." Pyro played with his lighter.

"Its been an hour and now 30 min." Rin checked the wall clock.

"Hello chere miss me?" Gambit walked into the room in leather pants, a tight red shirt and trench coat.

"Not really." Ice said pointing the gun at him and pulling the trigger to make sure it worked.

"'Bout time now we can go. You've made us late." Rin caught the ball and stood.

"Why did ya wait?" Gambit asked from the doorway.

"No like we had a choose. I would have left a long time ago but the tin can said we had to wait." Rin took four guns, two silencers, and extra bullets loading the guns.

"Is dis be mean ta Cajun day or did ya wake up on de wrong side of de bed." He asked standing in her way. She pulled him down and spoke softly in his ear.

"If you wish to keep your head attached to your shoulders, move out of my way." She let him go. He stepped aside, his hands touching his face. "Good boy." She patted his head and walked pasted.

"Rin, what did you say to him." Ice stopped her.

"To protect himself." Rin smirked and walked to her bike getting on.

"Shela, you look good on a bike." Pyro smiled.

"Can your car keep up?" Rin grabbed her full-face helmet.

"Only if you play fair." Pyro started his Camaro.

"I never play fair, you should know this by now." Rin put her helmet on and smoked the tired before taking off. Gambit and Ice walked out seeing Rin take off and Pyro not far behind her.

"Let's take your bike." Ice smirked.

"Gambit was dinken de sameding." He started the bike handing her a helmet. She pulled it on and jumped on the bike. Gambit wheeled out of the garage and onto the street.

With Rin

They pulled into a garage and took off on foot. "Look not two minutes into the city and we find two of our guys and one of Ice's. Well we can take care of him and I don't think she will mind, do you?" Rin handed Pyro a gun.

"Nope, I think she will thank us. Now who do I get?" He looked at the gun taking the safety off.

"You can get the fat one so there's no way you can miss." Rin smirked running up a fire escape to the roof with Pyro right behind her.

"Are you calling me a bad shot?" Pyro laid down on the roof next to Rin.

"No, I've just never seen you shot. Now when I say when you shot, got me." Rin took aim holding both gun in ready. Pyro nodded aiming for the fat guy. "When!" The guns when off at almost the same time. The three men dropped as the crowd ran for cover some screaming and others yelling to call the cops. Rin and Pyro took off through the allies to stay away from the cops and from being seen.

"How many left?" Pyro gave the gun to her with a shaky hand.

"Five, you won't have to shot anyone, promise." Rin smiled steadying his head and taking the gun.

"How do ya do it shela? How do ya take someone's life with the pull of the trigger?" Pyro walked next to her looking at the floor.

"I don't think about it, I just pull the trigger and walk away." Pyro looked at her not understanding how it worked. "I just think about if I don't shot them they will shot me." Rin nudged him. "Relax, try not to think about it. Think of something else like."

"Like you." Pyro whispered in her ear with a smile and put his arm around her waist.

"And you were doing so well until you touched me." Rin bent back two of his fingers.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He hugged his hands.

"Don't touch the goods." She smiled.

"You're not good." Pyro tapped the gun in the hustler.

"To shay." She nodded at him.

"Where do we find the others?" Pyro checked his watch and Rin pulled out a palm-pilot.

"Two are brothers and they are starting a new business so they will be traveling together, meaning that they will be easier. One owns a bar not far from here, and the other two I have almost no information on. So we'll have to wing it." She put the palm-pilot back in one of her pockets.

"We go to the bar owner than brothers." Pyro started walking in a random direction.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Rin crossed her arms and looked at him. He stopped to face her.

"Lead the way shela." She shook her head as he bowed and let her walk passed him. They walked down the street to a crowed bar.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon." She handed him her jean jacket and walked up to the door.

"Hello." He guard said looking her up and down.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." She walked passed him getting many people staring at her. Ignoring the staring of the other people she walked to the bar. "Jack and coke on the rocks." The bar tender looked at her than gave her the order.

"Is that all little lady?" He smirked looked her over.

"No, do you know Don Nex?" She leaned closer.

"Come with me." He stepped out from behind the bar and took her to a back room.

"Where is he?" She looked around the dimly lit room.

"You're talking to him." He sat on some crates.

"Good." She smirked and pulled put the gun shooting him it the head. After checking for a pulse she jumped out a window landing in an alley.

"That was quick." Pyro gave her the jacket. "Here." He pulled a rag out of his pocket and cleaned her face. "We don't want to go out in the street with blood all over your body." He smiled as she shook her head and pulled him into a hug.

"You know I hate you." She said pulling him closer and breathing in his warm scent.

"Yah, I love you too." He kissed the top of her head.

"Four down and four to go." She pulled back and put on her jacket walking onto the street. Pulling out the palm-pilot she looked at the times. "Here it says that the brothers will be at the garage, where our cars are, in 30 minutes." Putting it back in its pocket they started to walk to the garage.

"Ah Rin, we have to go now. It takes us 45 minutes to get there." They took off running as fast as they could to the garage. They reached the garage as the brothers entered. Rin stopped Pyro handing him everything that was on her but two guns. She followed them to their car. With a sharp whistle she got their attention. Pulling the two guns up she shot them several times before they hit the ground. One of the brothers had pulled out a gun before she shot him but never got a shot off. Looking around she walked back to meet Pyro.

"One knew I was coming he had a gun."

"Did he hit you!" Pyro asked his face went pale rushing to her looking her over.

"I'm fine Pyro. Just two more and we're home free." Rin spun around Pyro making him laugh.

"Sorry shela but your wrong, you have one more." Pyro grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"Why one, do you know how to count or do I have to teach you." Rin asked looking oddly at him.

"One of the guys was just in an accident killing him and one of the people Ice was going after. Besides there's no way you could teach me anything, you're not patience enough." He smirked spinning her away from him and back into his arms. Rin laughed gently pushing way from him.

"I taught a dog and Wolverine, you should be no problem." She pushed him harder towards the their cars. He stopped walking letting her walk ahead of him

"Hey, what's supposed to mean?" He asked running up behind her.

"What ever you want it to mean." She stopped at her bike and got on.

"Where are we going?" Pyro asked getting into his car.

"We need to leave here before people come in and see the bodies and we can't get out and get caught." Rin started the bike and drove out of the garage with Pyro close behind. They drove to another garage far from the other. Rin pulled her helmet off looking around.

"You see him shela?' Pyro tried to follow her gaze.

"No, all I see is concrete but I think we are close." She walked down the street and to a nice hotel.

"Great a suit." Pyro rolled his eyes. A man in a suit nice black suit walked out.

"This won't take long, start walking back to the garage, I'll see you soon." She went to the roof of a building and started tailing him. Pyro went back to the garage happy it was almost over. Only a few blocks he heard people screaming and Rin drop in front of him.

"Hello shela, shall we go home now?" He said acting like a butler.

"Butlers don't say shela and yes, I need a nice warm shower." She pulled off the jacket tying it to her waist.

With Ice

"We've been driving around for hours and only found and killed four of our people." Ice said getting off the bike.

"Who do we have left?" Gambit locked up the bike.

"Two are drug dealers and the other two are women who work at some high end building thing." Ice put the palm-pilot back in her pocket.

"Who are ya gonna go for next?" Gambit said walking next to her.

"The dealers and you are going to be the bait." Ice smirked walking away from him.

"Why dose Gambit have ta be de bait?" He whined after her.

"Cause I have to shot them." Ice said. "Or you could take one gun and I could take one and that way we get two at one time and we can go home sooner."

"Gambit dinks we should go wit' plan b." Gambit said holding out his hand for a gun.

"Fine, here you go. Now be a bad little boy a shot the guy." Ice said patting his head walking away. Gambit walked down the street to where Ice told him the man would be. Ice felt weird about leaving Gambit alone but had a job to do. Walking down the street she saw the man she had to go after. He was talking to another group of guys and seemed to be doing his job. Ice walked pasted making eye contact. The man left the group hoping to make another sale.

"What will it be?" The man said showing her just a few of the drugs.

"Your life." She said bringing the gun up and pulling the trigger. The man's body hit the floor with a loud thud. Ice took off towards Gambit's bike when she meet him running at her. "Where are you going?" Ice said panting.

"We have a small problem. De man ya sent Gambit ta kill was taken by de police." Gambit said catching his breath.

"Well great Magneto will be very happy about that one. At lest he won't be in the way of what ever Magneto is planning." Ice said putting the guns in their holsters and walking back to Gambit's bike. "Just two more people and we're home free." Ice's cell phone rang. "Spoke to soon." Ice said as she answered the phone. "Ice here…yah, we have two people left but one of the guys was taken by the cops…You mean all the shootings are on the TV…. Shit…Ok see ya when we get home…. Thanks Rin…. Bye." Ice hung up the phone. "Gambit we have to get out of here and fast. It seems that the shootings have grabbed the attention of the media." Ice and Gambit ran the rest of the way to his bike. Every turn they took drove them into cops and media. After crafty maneuvering and running red lights they made it home. Stopping the bike in front of the mansion they ran inside to the living room.

The shooting were said to start a little after two. The cops have not found any connection in all the shootings. Little is known at this time but that it seem that the people were chosen at random. This is Channel 4 with your news stay tuned for more information.

"Let's just hope no finger prints are on the bullets that are found." Rin said shaking her head. "Now we have the media on our tail and we can't do anything about it."

"Yah, but after so many people falling down dead I don't think that anyone would have just brushed it off. Even the gang shootings are only talked about for a few hours. But this, this is big and not only the media will be all over it but the cops and maybe a few of the higher up people." Ice said putting her guns and bullets down on the table next to the other guns that Rin had put down.

**We're back with Channel 4 and with one of the women that saw the shooting. _"You don't understand. There is a war going on and none of you know it. The cops are paid off and the mayor isn't even in control any more. There is a war going on and it is for the city. Two groups are going after each other and the people are the pones. Do you not understand!"_ Well you heard it form her, there is a war going on for the city and even your cops and mayor are under their control. This station will personally look into the case to give the public the truth. One moment please. It seems that there is a brake through. All the people evolved in the shooting are connected. For reasons we are not told they will not tell us how they are connected. This town may have a serious problem on our hands. This is Katty Griffin with your Channel 4 news.**

"Oh great dey got de media comin' after us." Gambit dropped down on the floor.

"Why are you all on the in the living? Magneto said you shouldn't even be home yet." Kara walked in to the room. Rin and Ice throw things on top of the guns to hide them from her view.

"Kara what is that around your neck?" Rin said staring at the metal ring locked around her neck.


	11. Finding Out The Truth

I own nothing! Oh wait yah I do, I own Rin, Kara, and Maxine. But I don't own Ice someone else dose.

**Finding out the Truth**

"I don't know some man put it on me and said not to take not to take it off until Magneto said so." Kara sat next to Gambit on the floor. Rin got down on one knee to look at the metal ring.

"That fucking bastard. He put a collar on you." Rin stood up and started walking to Magneto's office. Pyro, Gambit and Ice ran after her with Kara not far behind them. "He knows her power and he doesn't think that we won't see it!"

"See what! Rin what is going on?" Ice grabbed Rin's arm pulling her back and turning her to face her.

"Do you remember when we were coming into our powers he put collars on us that canceled out our powers? Well that same collar is around Kara's neck and I want to know why." Rin ripped her arm out of Ice's grasp. Rin reached a closed door. Before she went to break it down she heard voices. She put her finger to her lips to shush the others. Leaning close to the door she listened to what the people were saying.

"I knew her power would be strong but not like this. She knows how to control her power and she has never used it before." A deep voice said.

"I had a felling that this would happen. Did you put the collar on her?" There was a quick moment of silence of the person nodding. "Good. Now do you know what she can do? Are her powers as great as we thought they would be?" Magneto asked.

"Yes. What we can tell so far is that she has empathy but something else to. She can change your emotion and control how you react to something. Say she asks someone to do something; anything, and they give her the answer she's not happy with. She will change their mind and make them do as she pleases. The only thing we don't know is if she can control more than one person and if you can how many people she can control. Oh and Magneto that helmet of yours is like paper to her." The deep voice said.

"You mean even with my helmet I'm not safe?" Magneto said with a mix of worry and surprise.

"Yes. Now I must be going if I am gone of to long the place starts to fall apart." The person said. Rin's eyes went big as she grabbed Pyro covering his mouth and flying to the ceiling. Ice went to ask questions when she saw the door start to open. She grabbed Gambit flying to the ceiling. Rin dug her nails into the ceiling to hold them in place. Ice froze herself and Gambit to the ceiling. The man walked out to see Kara. "Well hello little one how are you?" Kara went to wave at Rin when she shook her head no.

"I'm doing ok. I'm just waiting for my friends to come back so we can play." She smiled a sweet smile leading the man away for the group stuck to the ceiling. After waiting a few more minutes Ice melted the ice holding her and Gambit as Rin let go of the ceiling putting Pyro down gently.

"I hope we can be that close all the time." Pyro said brushing bits of the ceiling off of his clothes.

"Where's Kara I have to give her the worlds biggest hug." Rin started walking away from the others.

"What about me shela? Don't I get a hug?" Pyro said looking hurt.

"You didn't just save my ass from getting shot." Rin said over her shoulder.

"What was the whole ear against door and suddenly having to hide from some weird guy?" Ice asked walking next to Rin.

"They were taking about Kara and the power that she has. Just think about it, she has the power to control anyone she wants to. Think of what he could do with that kind of power." Rin shivered at the thought.

"You mean she can control anyone. That means the mayor, that means anyone." Pyro said shocked.

"No think bigger. Think the President of the United States. They don't know how many people she can control but say she can control more than just a few people. That would mean big trouble. Magneto could put himself as the President for as long as he wants to and change the way everyone lives." Rin stopped to see Kara watching cartoons.

"Den how do we fit inta de plan?" Gambit whispered in Rin's ear.

"I don't know yet." She whispered back. "Hello Kara. You want to go do something?" Rin said kneeling next to Kara.

"Lets play the game that you were playing when that man came out of the room." Kara said with a smile.

"Oh we can't play that game kid. Think of some other game, any other thing you want." Rin smiled back at her.

"Well ok, I really wanted to play that game, but if you say so." Her face fell slightly before it shot back up in a smile. "Can well go swimming?"

"Of course we can. Go get your swimsuit and we will see you at the pool, ok." Ice said nudging Gambit and Pyro who nodded.

"No I want to go to the place were Rin took me in the woods." Kara said jumping up.

"Kara I told you not to tell any one about that place." Rin said shaking her head.

"Can't you just blindfold them like you do me?" Kara said hugging Rin's leg giving her, her best puppy dogface.

"Kara don't look at me like that you know you get what you want when you do that." Rin tried to look away from the cute body hugging her leg.

"I know that's why I do it." She said with a smile.

"Fine we'll go." Rin sighed walking with Kara still attached to her leg.

"Ya mean if Gambit would give ya dat look ya would give him dings?" Gambit asked Ice.

"Sorry Cajun it only works with Kara I mean just look at her face. Well you can't cause she attached herself to Rin's leg but you can't say no to that face." Ice said hugging herself. She turned to look at Gambit to see him trying to give her his puppy dogface. His face was contorted into the funniest face she had ever seen. His eyes were big and lip was out as if to pout. Ice cracked up laughing and started to walk back to her room to change.

Ice came back in a dark blue bikini top with baggy pants and a towel. Gambit walked in without a shirt in his swim trunks and his towel over his shoulder. Pyro was in his swim trunks with a red shirt his towel thrown over his head by Kara. She was sitting on his shoulders in her pink one piece. Rin walked in her bikini with jeans and a bag full of stuff.

"Wow shela you look good." Pyro said looking under the edge of his towel.

"Oh shut up John." Rin said handing each of them a blindfold. "In order to go you have to put these on when I tell you to." Everyone nodded walking out to the edge of the forest. "Blindfolds on." Rin said helping Kara put hers on.

"You are telling me we have to walk in there with blindfolds?" Ice said looking at the dense forest.

"Do you not trust me? Besides I take Kara all the time. Don't I?" Rin asked Kara who looked towards her and nodded. Everyone put their blindfolds on and Rin took them into the forest. After what seemed like forever Rin told them to take off their blindfolds.

"Wow!" They said at the same time. The sun was setting giving the crystal clear water a pink and orange tint. Rin had put torches all around the area to light it when dark came.

"Well don't just stand there and stair at it. It won't go any were now join Kara." Rin smiled making them confused. They shook their head jumping into the water. After hours of playing in the pool they decided it was time to go home. Because it was dark they didn't have to wear the blindfolds. When they got home Rin snuck them into the house and everyone went to their rooms.

Rin was about to crawl into bed when she heard a knock at the door. She walked to the door thinking it was Pyro. When she did open the door Kara was staring at her in her pjs. "Kara what are doing?" Rin asked giving her a sleepy smile.

"Can I talk to you for a while?" She looked up at Rin who nodded letting her in. She crawled onto the bed waiting for Rin. Before Rin could say a word Kara started to talk. "I know about my powers and I know how Magneto wants to use them." Tears started to come to her eyes. Rin pulled her into a hug. "He wants to keep only a select few with him to help keep me in control. Rin, I don't want to do it." Her sobs shook her small body. Rin kissed her head rocking her back and forth.

"Ssshhhh. It's ok. Everything will be thing ok." Rin buried her face in Kara's hair trying to calm her. The little girl fell asleep in her arms. Rin held on to her when she got up to get Kara her Mr. Fluffy, bunny that she slept with. Opening the door there was Pyro about knock on the door. Seeing Kara in her arms he shook his head.

"Stay here shela I'll get it." Pyro turned leaving Rin and Kara. He came back moments later with the beat up bunny. Rin was lying in bed with Kara using her stomach as a pillow. Rin was playing with her hair when Pyro laid down next to her. "Is she gonna be ok?" He asked wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"She knows what he's going to do with all of us. She is scared and she doesn't want to do as he tells her to." Rin felt her eyes start to water. Pyro wiped the tears away as they fell from her eyes. Kara slowly sat up seeing Pyro wipe the tears from Rin's eyes.

"Rin why are you sad? And why is John in your bed with us?" Kara rubbed her eyes to help wake her up.

"It's ok Kara, come here." Kara crawled into Rin's arms. She turned over onto her side as Pyro moved behind her wrapping his arms around the two of them.

"Rin?" Kara's voice was just above a whisper.

"Yah Kara." Rin pulled Pyro closer.

"Can we run away and take Remy, Allison, John, Mr. Fluffy and Rex with us. Please." Kara pulled herself closer to Rin.

"Yah we can. We can even take Mr. Fluffy and Rex. We couldn't leave Rex here, he's to good of a dog." Rin said smiling weakly.

"John." Kara sat up just a bit to see him.

"Yah cutie." He smiled.

"You can go out with Rin now." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." He said hugging her the best he could with Rin in front of him.

"Now I love both of you but I need my covers." Rin said trying to grab the covers. Kara and Pyro both jumped up and pulled the covers over them. After getting settled they fell asleep holding onto each other.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I was going to do something in this chapter but I'm saving if for the next chapter. 


	12. The Plan

Hmmmm never thought I would type this many chapters. I own Rin and Kara. If you want Maxine you can have her. She is no longer in this story. I don't own Ice now on with the story.

**The Plan**

Rin woke with her head on Pyro's shoulder and Kara sleeping between them with her head on his stomach. Pyro's hand was on her shoulder with his other hand holding Kara's arm. Rin smiled kissing Pyro on the cheek. His eyes opened slowly and looked over at Rin. She put her finger to her lips and pointed down at Kara. He smiled seeing her using him as her pillow, even Mr. Fluffy was using him as a pillow. Rin gently shook Kara to wake her. She sat up rubbing her eyes so she could see.

"Morning kid." Rin said sitting up and smiling.

"Hi Rin. Did you sleep well?" She sat cross-legged with her bunny in her lap.

"Yes and you?" She poked Kara playfully.

"I slept good." She laughed pulling her bunny closer to her.

"And no one cares how I slept do they." Pyro said still laying on the bed.

"Oh we care about you." Kara said hugging him as tight as she could. Rin smiled taking Pyro's hand, she kissed the back of it before she went to shower. Pyro didn't let her hand go stopping her before she got to far.

Where do ya think ya're going?" Pyro smirked. "Are ya leaving us?" He said acting like he was going to cry.

"Sorry but I have to take shower just like you two have to." Rin said pulling her hand away gently.

"We could save water and shower together." Pyro said raising an eyebrow giving her a smirk.

"I don't think so Romeo." Rin said walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

"Well she's no fun." Pyro said bouncing Kara up and down on the bed.

"Nope." She shook her head. "John, I'm hungry." She stopped bouncing.

"Alright shela let's get food in ya." Pyro pulled Kara off the bed and onto his shoulders. He walked down the hall to the kitchen to see Ice and Gambit making out in front of the frig. He covered Kara's eyes and cleared his throat. Gambit jumped back thinking it was someone else. "Sorry to stop your fun but shela's hungry." He bounced Kara on his shoulders making her laugh.

"Where were ya last night?" Gambit said walking over to Pyro.

"Sorry mate but that's information ya not gonna get ya hands on." Pyro said with a smirk.

"We were sleeping with Rin in her room." Kara said with a smile.

"Traitor." Pyro said putting her in a chair.

"Were not supposed to tell them?" Kara said looking like she was going to cry. Pyro smiled kissing her head.

"It's ok shela." He pulled out her cereal and poured her food.

"Wow, John has become the father figure. I wonder what made that change." Ice said jokingly.

"You two need to meet Rin and me in the room we have something to talk about. And it's really big." Pyro said sitting next to Kara eating his cereal. Ice looked at him then at Kara and Pyro nodded. There was a pause until Rin walked into room.

"Hmmm, I need food but don't know what to eat." She tapped the chin then looked at Kara. "You look mighty tasty." She smiled at Kara who jumped off the chair and ran around the room. Rin caught her giving her a cherry belly. Kara laughed so hard she started to cry.

"Stop. Stop." Kara wigged out of her grasp and in to the safety of Pyro's arms. Rin laid on the floor looking up at her.

"Fine be that way then." She looked over at Ice. "You were sleeping together?" Ice's eyes got big and she put her finger to her mouth. Rin shook her head getting up off the floor.

"Off ta de room den?" Gambit said walked up behind Ice and holding her. Rin nodded as they left the kitchen and walked to the great hallway. Moving a ceiling tile they climbed into the attic.

"God it's hot in here." Rin said pulling her sweater off.

"I can fix that." Ice cooled off the room as Rin lit the candles.

"Wow. I like this room." Kara walked around the small space.

"Ok Kara you have to sit down and be good. We have to tell them what you told us." Rin smiled as she used Pyro as a pillow again. "Now Kara told me very little about what's going on and she can tell us the rest in a minute. Tin can knew about her power and plans to use them in some way that Kara doesn't want to use them. He will get rid of almost everyone but the few that Kara says other wise. I think that's to use against her if she doesn't do something he tells her to. Now the rest is up to Kara to tell you." Everyone turned to Kara. She buried her face into Pyro's arms. After a few words that only they could hear she looked back at everyone.

"He wants to see how strong my powers are and wants me to work on making them even stronger. He wants to know how he can use it to his liking without having me use them against him. His old helmet can't protect him from my power so he is trying to find another way to block me. I think he is going after the mayor first then the state and when he can have it the world." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Anyone who is not a mutant will die and any mutants that doesn't want to do as he says will die." She turned grabbing Pyro's shirt pulling him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her letting her cry.

"Last night she slept with us and asked if we could run away. I think we can do it." Rin said rubbing Kara's head.

"What? You want us to run away with Kara?" Ice almost yelled.

"No, us, Mr. Fluffy, and Rex." Rin said with a moving away from Ice.

"So you want us to some how run away with the seven of us. Now how do you think we do that?" Ice crossed her arms.

"I was going to tell you until you decided to start yelling at me." Rin said angrily.

"Ok that's it ya two stop it. We have to get all of us outta here, now shela has a plan." Pyro said pulling Rin back.

"We sell most of our things. That means one car will have to go from each of us. Clothes, shoes, desks, anything, and no sex is not on that list." Rin said looking at Gambit. "We have to get other jobs and save the money. When we have a lot more than we do now we will pack our things into the cars that are left. We will leave at night or when he's not here. I would like to get us out of the country but I don't know if we can get that much money." Rin laid against Pyro looking down at Kara who fell back asleep.

"And ya don't dink dat dey won't know somet'ing is going on when we start sellin' our dings." Gambit said thinking how this would work.

"I ran away twice and they didn't know until the school called saying that I had missed three weeks of school. They won't notice. But one last thing, we need Kara to keep going with this guy so she can get strong so no one will know that we ever were there." Rin tapped her head.

"So she can make them forget us or so if someone finds out they won't kill us." Ice said looking at Rin. "Hey, look I'm sorry I went off like that. I just don't like to think that the man that took us in is just going to use us against Kara." Rin smiled and nodded before she woke Kara.

"Come on kid, we have to get back down now and you have somewhere you have to go." Kara hugged Pyro before she grabbed onto Rin how jumped down and ran back to Kara's room.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Ice said as they walked down the hall.

"It has to shela. She won't make it if we don't." Pyro dragged his feet.

"Who Kara or Rin?" Gambit asked nudging him.

"Both." They came to a stop when they saw Rin fly into the wall with a thud.

"RIN!" They yelled running to her.


	13. Plan B

I own Rin and Kara I don't own Ice. Hope you like it. This chapter is going to be a fun one. Please DO NOT KILL ME!

**Plan B**

After some of the dust settled they saw Rin on the floor with blood coming from her mouth. Several of the walls that were in front of her were broken. The man from the office was standing in what was left of Kara's room. Kara was crying and screaming trying to reach Rin but was being held back by other man.

"Shit that hurt." Rin said getting up and cleaning off some of the blood.

"Stupid child. Did you not think that we would have accounted for this! Kara is safe with us." He said with a lopsided grin.

"Well I guess that means I'm going to plan b." Rin burst into flames. When he looked back at her, her wings were spread and her tail was to one side. Her ears twitched and her claws and fangs shined. She jumped flying at them but a hand garbed her around the neck slamming her back into the wall. She growled trying to break free from the unseen hand that held her there.

"Rin!" Ice chocked. Rin looked over to see Ice, Gambit and Pyro tied up with collars on.

"What did you not think that we would come prepared? You just seem to put up quite a fight. Who would have known that you would fight so hard for this little girl?" He lifted Kara by the back off her shirt.

"You fucker, give her back." Rin fought against the unseen force but failed.

"You know you might be of some use. But them again you are just spark compared to Kara." He shrugged as the hand around her neck became tighter.

"All you need is a spark to start a fire." Rin said with a smirk. She snapped her fingers lighting him on fire. Screams of pain filled the air then an evil laugh.

"Oh yes you are so predictable." The hand gripped tighter causing Rin to gasp for air.

"RIN!" Kara yelled fighting the other mans grip. Breaking free she ran to Rin. The same unseen figure grabbed Kara. Rin smirked reaching out grabbing at air. Digging her fingers into the unseen skin blood started to drip from the air.

"So you are real." She chocked. Opening her mouth she bite down hard on the arm in front of her. Blood spilled out of the large wound. She spite the blood into the air making the unseen figure seen. "You're mine." She growled. Her hand shot out grabbing the man and pulling him closer. He dropped Kara to hit Rin. His fist found her face but her hand was over his heart. With a smug grin she dug her claws in lighting him on fire from the inside. "I don't think you were expecting that one." She stepped over the burnt body walking towards the men.

"No we weren't. I didn't think you would kill a man in front of Kara." He nodded at Kara who was standing next to Ice Gambit and Pyro.

"Guess you were wrong. Besides were you not going to kill me in front of her? I would rather it be him than me. Don't you think so Kara?" Rin yelled the last part over her shoulder. Kara nodded and started to untie Ice when another man grabbed her.

"Now it looks like we are back were we started." He shook his head. "This game is starting to bother me, so pleases just die." With the wave of his men jumped out of nowhere and attacked Rin. She jumped back pushing herself up against the wall. When she felt the cool wall she put her hands up. A wall of fire surrounded her and her friends. The men ran into the wall burning and falling to the floor. "You know you can't win this on your own." The man said walking closer.

"Your right I can't." Rin smirked. She grabbed the man holding Kara throwing him off his feet. She kicked him hard in the gut then picked him up and threw him at the man. She quickly untied their bindings before another man grabbed her. "Kara get the collars." Rin said flipping the man over her shoulder.

"This is taking to long kill her and take the others. Don't hurt Kara. Do you understand!" Another man grabbed Kara while several other people went to grab the others.

"I don't think so." Ice said kicking him in the face. She held out her hands to freeze him but nothing happened. "Shit I forgot about the collar." Ice kicked him the face again to keep him down. Gambit and Pyro ran after the man who grabbed Kara.

"Get back here." Gambit said throwing his staff at him. The staff hit him the back of the knees causing him to fall. Kara fell next to him. Pyro reached down while he was running and grabbed Kara.

"I got her mate. Go help the shelas." Pyro yelled back as he ran out to the garage.

"Where are we going we have to go back and help Rin?" Kara fought against Pyro. "Please we have to go back." She said crying holding on to him.

"Kara you're safer away from here. If you go back in there then she will keep having to save you. She is doing this for you." Pyro put her down in his Camaro. He started it taking off down the street. Gambit ran back to see Ice and Rin standing next to each other with men on the floor all around them. Rin looked over to see Gambit.

"Where is she?" She growled as her body slowly started to burn.

"She's safe." Was all got out before a blow to the back of the head dropped him.

"Now see look what you made us do. Just come with us peacefully and we might let you keep a few memories of Kara." He said trying to make a deal.

"Over my dead rotting corpse you fucking piece of shit." Rin growled as her body burst back into flames. Ice stepped back to avoid being burned.

"Well if that's the way you want it then so be it." He smiled again. "Cause I have all the time and the men in the world." He laughed.

"You'll more then words to defeat me." Rin jumped flying at him landing a punch on his face. But he reached up punching her in the stomach. She stepped back holding herself and spitting up blood.

"That was quite a hit. I think you may have broken a bone. Trust me that is something you won't do again." He dragged his hand across his face cleaning the blood. Ice was neck deep in mutants that where trying to keep her from Rin and trying to take her away. Rin looked back to see people holding Ice back. As her face was turned the man ran at her plowing her into a wall. Her body slumped over his shoulder when he stepped back.

"Oh over so soon. And I thought this was going to be more fun." He pulled her off of him dropping her on the floor. Rin opened her eyes to see him looking down at her.

"Shit." She groaned when she saw his foot above her chest. The presser on her chest was intense as he stepped on her. She yelled out in pain grabbing his leg digging her claws in. Ice looked when she heard Rin yell. The quick pause gave the people their opening grabbing Ice and tying her up. They picked her up taking her away.

"See we have your friend you have nothing left to fight for. Kara and Pyro will be in our hands in no time. So just give up. It won't be so hard. I can let you keep your boyfriend. For a fee ok course." He smirked looking down at her.

"No. I can't. I won't." Rin tried to get him off of her but failed.

"Well then I guess I'll see you in the after life." He laughed putting most of his weight on her chest. In one last final attempt to brake free she kicked him hard in the back. Throwing him off balance he tumbled forward but never fell. "Why is it you won't die!" He yelled turning back around.

"I'm not aloud to, not just yet." Rin said standing back up. "Now where were we?"

"I was killing you." He yelled running at her. Using his weight against him she flipped. Still holding his arm she twisted it until she heard it snap. He cried out in pain when she dropped his arm and jumped back. "My arm! You broke my arm!" he wailed getting back to his feet.

"You broke several of my ribs and you don't hear me crying about it." Rin smirked. "Now if you don't mind I have to go find Kara." She turned to leave when a sharp blow hit her and her world went black.

Pyro was pushed into a padded cell landing on top of Ice and Gambit. Getting back up he ran at the door jumping up kicking it with both feet, only to fall back on the floor. "GOD DAMN BASTERDS!" Pyro yelled walking back to Ice and Gambit.

"They have Kara don't they?" Ice said leaning against Gambit. Her hands where tied in front of her and her wings bound.

"Yah. They all most destroyed my car so we had to take off on foot. Well I took off on foot while she held onto me. The whole time in the car she did nothing but cry. But they cornered us in the woods. And with this collar on I could only last so long. So how are ya guys doing?" Pyro asked getting his arms in front of him.

"We're don' fine but chere's not so good." Gambit nodded at the corner where Rin was. Her wings and hands were bound with dried blood still on her. Her hair covered her face hiding the bruising that had started.

"Rin." Pyro said quietly. He saw her ears turn at his voice but nothing else. "Rin." He sat next to her lifting her chin so she would look at him. His heart broke when he saw the blood and bruising but most all from the look in her eyes. "Oh Rin." He sighed lifting his arms over her head and hugging her. Her body started to shake with sobs as he pulled her into his lap and rocked her back and forth. "It's ok. We will get her outta her here. I promise if anything, anything at all is wrong with her. I'll kill them all." He whispered in her ear. She stopped crying only to look up at him.

"There was a reason Kara said we could go out." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"And what reason would that be shela?" Pyro said trying to look at her.

"Because your perfect." Rin said kissing him gently and laying her head back on his shoulder. Pyro blushed holding her closer to him.

"Isn't that cute." Ice said looking at the two.

"Yah but we still have de problem of bein' in here and Kara out dere." Gambit said nodding to the door that now had Pyro's shoe prints on it.

"She'll think of something like she always does. That's why we've been friends for so long." Ice sat back in a corner using the padding as a pillow.

"And Gambit thought it was 'cause ya two were crazy." Gambit said laying his head down in her lap.

"We are. No, wait she is." Ice smiled down at him. "Am I your new pillow?" She asked playing with his hair.

"Ya don't seem ta mind." Gambit said falling asleep. Ice laughed falling asleep not long after him.

"Pyro?" Rin said looking back at him. Pyro opened his eyes and look down at her.

"What is it shela?" He turned his head to one side to get a better look at her.

"I know how we can get out." She said pulling herself up in his lap.

"And how would we do that. I got a good look at the things around here when they tossed me in." He said looking confused.

"One you are so cute when you do that." She kissed him again. "Two you must trust me. You will know when the time comes."

"You keep kissing me like that then that time better get here quick." Pyro said in her ear. Rin blushed braying her face in his neck. He pulled her closer and fell asleep with Rin in his arms.


	14. The Truth About Rin's Past

I own Rin and Kara. I don't own Ice. This one is going to be just as fun as the last. More or less.

**The Truth About Rin's Past**

Ice woke with Gambit still in her lap. She smiled down at him before she remembered where she was. Looking up she saw Rin asleep in Pyro's arms with him holding her possessively. Ice whistled to wake Rin but not to wake the others. Rin's eyes slowly came opened as the world came into focus.

"I told you I'm not a dog." Rin said hissing at Ice. She looked up at Pyro and slid out of his arms. "What is it you want? I was warm and asleep." She said getting up and walking over to Ice.

"First of all to get him off of me then to ask if you have a plan." Ice tried to push Gambit off of her but failed.

"You woke me up to do this?" Rin said angrily pulling Gambit away. He rolled over not knowing that he was moved.

"Sorry. Did you not hear the last part of my question?" Ice trying to cross her arms but failing do to the bonds holding her hands together.

"Yah, yah. I heard it. I just didn't want to remember where we were." Rin sat with a thud on the floor in front of Ice.

"By the way how are you doing? I tried to help but the damn collar was a bit of a problem." Ice said pulling at the collar.

"A few things broken. Nothing worse than before. My pride is hurt and I'm in a bit of pain but I'm good…I think." Looked down at the binding holding her hands together. "I think I know how to get us outta here." Rin's head shot up to look at Ice.

"Well don't just stare at me. What is it?" Ice kicked her.

"Hold on." Rin bit down on the binding. "Oh god it tastes so bad." Rin spite invisible things from her mouth.

"I think they did that to keep you from eating your way through the binding." Ice said shaking her head.

"Like that's ever stopped me. I licked the stuff off the back of cards cause it tasted funny why would this be any different?" Rin went back to biting at the binding.

"This stuff could kill you or make you sick. You really licked the back of envelopes?" Ice asked confused. Rin nodded while pulling at the binding. It looked like she was braking through when she stopped. "Why did you stop? Your were so close!" Ice yelled shaking her.

"Will you stop!" Rin yelled back. "I don't want to brake it just make it so that I can get my hands out but still look bound." Rin kicked Ice's hands with her foot. "Do you trust me?" Ice looked at Rin and the fangs that lived in her mouth.

"If you bit me I swear I will kill you. Even if it's in the after life." Ice said holding her hands out. Rin laughed before taking Ice's wrists in her hands and biting at the binding. Pyro woke feeling some of his heat missing. He opened his eyes to see that he was still in the padded room. Looking around the room he saw Rin had Ice's hands near her mouth. He cleared his throat making them turn.

"What is it Pyro, I'm almost done here?" She pulled at the binding until it was right where it needed to be. She spun her finger in the air telling Ice to turn. "Well. I'm waiting." She stopped to look at Pyro.

"I was just wondering what you were doing. What are you doing?" He said walking over to them.

"She's making these bonds lose so when the time comes we can move." Ice said looking over her shoulder at him while Rin went after the binding holding her wings together. He looked over at Gambit poking him.

"Did ya two kill the Cajun?" Pyro asked poking him again. Ice looked over at him then at Pyro.

"You are really that stupid." Ice said shaking her head until she felt a sharp pain from her back and a low growl. "Sorry. You know that hurt." She rubbed her back to ease the pain. Reaching over she shook Gambit gently. He rolled away mumbling something about ice cream. Rin looked at Ice who shrugged. Rin stood and started to push him with her foot. He mumbled something about peaches before he woke up.

"What time is it?" Gambit sat up and rubbed his eyes before he found that they were bound. "WHAT DE FUCK?" He snapped awake.

"Will you shut up?" Rin ran quietly to the door looking out of the bars and listening. "Do you not remember last night?" She walked back to their small group.

"Did Gambit sleep with Ice?" Gambit whined moving away from her. Ice Pyro and Rin smacked him leaving a large bump on his head. "What did ya do dat for!" He said rubbing his head.

"For being an idiot." Ice said rolling her eyes. Rin sighed and pulled at Pyro's binding.

"Do you mind if I do this so we can get Kara and get outta here?" Rin said trying to think of others things.

"What do I get outta it?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"To live." She glared at him. He lifted his hands to her. She took his hands and bit down on the binding. Gambit looked at them then back at Ice.

"What are dey doing?" He whispered to her.

"She is going to get us outta here and you are going to be in deep shit when we do." She glared at him before walking to the doors to look for anyone coming. "Rin get our butt moving we have two people walking this way and they don't look like they want to give us the keys." She turned to see her working on Gambit's binding and him not looking very happy. She walked back to the others and waited for the doors to open.

"Breakfast first then it's off to the Boss." A man in white put the four plates inside the room. "And don't try anything. The door has the same effect on your powers as that collar dose." He shut the door walking down to the other cells.

"Great. This has just become a hell of a lot harder." Ice said kicking the door.

"Hey! Watch the food!" Rin said diving for a plate. She hissed when she hit the floor.

"Rin!" Ice dent down to help her up. "You idiot. First a car hits you, then you get slammed into a wall and stepped on, and now you dive for your food. Do you not understand that you're hurt?" Ice picked up the other plates.

"It slipped my mind." Rin said eating the food like it was her last meal.

"Shela breath. It's not like they are going to shoot you." Pyro said tasting his food.

"I needed something to eat. I haven't eaten since dinner two nights ago." Rin looked at the ceiling to count the days. "Yah. That's right. Not to mention I think I need as much energy as I can get." She cleaned the plate setting it next to the door.

"What do ya mean?" Gambit set his plate on top of hers.

"I have a felling that the 'Boss' will want to do more than talk, if you get what I mean." Rin leaned against the wall.

"Ya know shela not all of us were there when ya were caught." Pyro slide next to her.

"You know the man that had Kara?" She looked at him and he nodded. "Well I know I broke his arm but I think I did a bit more. I don't know how much more. I have a felling that the 'Boss' will want some payback or ask me to work with him." Rin said giving him a smile. The man that gave them their food came back in to take the plates but another man dressed in black was with him.

"You." He pointed at Gambit. "Come with me." Gambit stood walking over to him. The man pushed him out of the room and walked him down the hall.

_**With Gambit**_

Gambit was pushed into a dark room. The man grabbed his shoulders forcing him to sit down in a chair. He mumbled something about being man handled and blowing him up when a light came on and was shined on his face.

"State your name and the person you work for." A voice said from the darkness of the room.

"Not 'til ya take dis damn light outta my face." The light was lowered as he shook his head. "You can call me Gambit and I USE to work for Magneto." He rubbed his eye to rid them of the dots in his vision.

"We have here that you helped in trying to take a Kara from Andy." The voice came again.

"Yah Gambit tried to save Kara but Gambit doesn't who the man was." He put his hands on the table he found in front of him.

"That's enough." Another voice said from the darkness to his left.

"But Sir?" The voice from earlier said.

"I said enough. Will you question me again?" The room was silent for a moment until Gambit heard footsteps. "Now Gambit. I understand that the planning of taking Kara was not your idea." Gambit didn't answer only looked at the man standing in the light. "I'll take that as a yes. And the person who did plan it was the girl with the power over fire." Again he said nothing. "You know the less you talk the harder it is for you and the girl." Gambit turned away. "Fine next question. Why take Kara away without telling Magneto."

"He was gonna use her and chere was going to protect her." He said looking back at the man.

"Good. And why did you fight to take her from us?" The man placed his hands on the table and leaned forward.

"Dat fat man was taken Kara away from us. And he was working for Magneto." Gambit leaned back into the chair not liking him so close.

"No he was working for us. We train mutants like Kara. Did you know that we trained your friend with the power of fire?" Gambit's headshot up as his eyes went wide. "Yes she was a very good student but had a problem listening to people." He walked to the back of the chair and placed a folder in front of him. Gambit opened to see pictures of Rin when she was younger and her training along with notes and stats. "She was a promising child until she started running away. Do you really trust her knowing that she knows this place better then the men that built it?" He asked. Gambit closed the folder.

"Dat's not her." He pushed the file back to him.

"It is her." The man yelled pushing it back to him. Gambit stood knocking the chair over and throwing the file across the room.

"Dat's not her. Chere would tell us!" He yelled back in his face.

"You need to learn more about your friends." He whispered then waved at the darkness. The same man that took him there walked forward. "Take him back." Was all the man said before he was taken from the room. On the walk back from the room a war went on in his head about what he had learned. A clicking sound brought him back to the living when he was pushed in to the padded cell.

"Gambit." Ice said running to him. She lifted her hands over his head to hug him. He looked over at Rin who was asleep leaning on Pyro.

"You next." The man took Ice away from Gambit. She looked at him and he nodded.

_**With Ice**_

Ice was taken to a chair and told to sit. A bright light was pointed in her direction. "State your name and who you work for." A voice said from the darkness.

"My name is Ice and I worked Magneto." She sifted felling like she was in an interrogation room.

"Did you assist in trying to take Kara from Andy." The voice said again.

"If you mean that fat guy from the house, yes." Ice felt weird like something was out of place.

"Do you know a girl named Aithne?" The voice for a brief moment took shape and placed a folder in from of her. "You my-."

"But I know her as Rin. Yes I know about the dark secret but why not call her Tala. She said she liked that one. Or Ulrika or Neria." Ice sat back in the seat and crossed her arms. "She told me most of what happened here."

"However, she didn't tell you about this room." A different voice said along with a body. Several other lights turned on to show that she was in a room full of chairs, whips, spikes, est. "She loved this room. She always had to be in this room when some one was being interrogated. To see her eyes light up at their pain." Ice started to laugh and couldn't stop.

"I…know Rin…and she is…crazy…but not …that crazy." she said between gasps.

"Really, then open the file." Ice looked down at the folder and opened it. "Every time she ran away she would kill some one or hurt them so badly that they could no longer work." Ice dropped the folder and looked up at him. "I know she didn't tell you that." He laughed waving his hand. "Bring the other boy." Ice was lifted form the chair and walked down the hall. The man opened the door and pushed her in.

"Rin its bad. They go deep." Ice said not making eye contact.

"Shit." Rin laid her head back against the wall. "Pyro what ever they tell you I will tell you the truth when we get out of here." Rin whispered into his ear. He nodded walking to the man.

_**With Pyro**_

Pyro walked into a room with whips and spikes. His head started to spin when he was pushed down in a chair.

"State your name and who you work for." A voice said from a dark corner in the room.

"Pyro and I don't work for anyone." He looked around the room to get a count of the number of people in the room when another voice caught his attention.

"You were the boy driving the car with Kara." The voice walked closer.

"Yah and I almost got away. But I'm not a boy." Pyro leaned closer to the person.

"Pardon me. I hear that you're dating Rin, no?" He sat in a chair that one of the other men gave him.

"What's in it for you?" Pyro sat back in the chair.

"Then she told all about her past. About how she planed to have her parents killed." The man leaned in closer. Pyro's head whipped up to look at him. "Oh so she didn't tell you. Did she tell you anything about her past? Like how she is so skilled with her power when the others aren't." He set a folder in front of Pyro. "Go ahead open it if you want the truth. You should know about the person your dating shouldn't you?"

"No. I have things that I haven't told her about. Because I'm not ready to tell her. So why should this be any different." He set the folder back down and pushed it back to the man. "Now if you don't mind I would love to see my girlfriend." Pyro stood and a man led him out of the room and back to the cell. Rin looked up at him before she went to the man. Pyro reached out to grab her. He pulled her in and kissed her. Rin looked at him shocked before she was taken away.

_**With Rin**_

Rin was pushed into the interrogation room and into a seat. "State your name the who you work for." A voice said from the corner of the room.

"Why, you know who I am. You told my friends lies and now you want me back. I don't thinks so." Rin laughed. A man walked out of a dark corner and slammed his hands down on the table. "Wow long time no see."

"Why is Kara so attached to you? How dose she get everything she wants but never uses her power against you. Tell me damn it!" The man slammed his fists back down on table leaving large dents.

"You need to control your anger. It will make your blood presser go through the roof." Rin smirked. A hand came hard across her face with a loud crack. "I don't know why I got that one. I mean I was only giving you helpful advice. Don't want you dieing on me now do we." Rin looked back up as blood rolled down her face from the reopened cut.

"Answer the question." The man hissed.

"I never heard you ask one." Another smack was heard. She shook her head and spit out blood. "You know that really hurts. Could you stop?" She looked up at the man with a smirk on her face. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and threw her into the wall.

"We could have done this without having to hurt you. All you had to do was answer the questions but no you had to get all smart ass on me." He lifted her off the ground.

"I can't help it. Was it not you who taught me to do this? Maybe you shouldn't be such a good teacher." She smirked again only to be thrown into another wall.

"Why is Kara so attached to you?" He stood above her.

"Why did you take my parents from me. You stole my childhood and my parents. You were the one that made the car explode only so you would get custody of me. Then I would have nowhere to run. But my parents where one-step ahead of you. They sent me to live with Erik. That was something you weren't counting on. I'm not going to let you do that to Kara." She looked up at him cracking her neck. "You look shocked. What you didn't think that one day I would find out."

"You were always the quick one but you never knew what to do with that information. We will find out why she's attached to you. Either from her or you. But see I like to see you in pain." He lifted her off ground. "So answer the question. Why is Kara attached to you?"

"I don't know. Maybe its' my good looks." Rin flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes.

"You fool." He carried her to a wall that had chains and a whip next to it.

"Sorry I'm not into that kind of sex. But if you are there are plenty of other boys out there." Rin smirked as the cold wall meet her face. The click of the chains around her wrists sent shivers down her back. She heard the quick snap of the whip hitting the floor.

"Now lets try this again. Why is Kara so attached to you?" He said from behind her.

"I told you that I don't know." Rin grabbed the chains and tried to rip them from the wall with no success.

"Fine. Then we'll just have to ask her. Next question or should I say next answer. Why did you try to take Kara? You knew she was coming somewhere safe." He let the end of the whip drop.

"I thought that just maybe she needed a childhood, you now the thing you stole from me." Rin answered. A flash of pain ripped through her body but she bit her lip to stop from crying out.

"That was for back talking. Now, why did you break Andy's arm? You had no right doing that." He said pouring water over her back to clean the blood away. She hissed as the water hit the cut.

"He was going to kill me so I decided to kill him, which didn't happen. You know how thing work you made them that way." The whip made contact with her back again. "I gave you your damn answer what was that for?" She growled at him.

"Well that was Andy he wanted pay back for braking his arm." He said pouring more water on her back. "Be glad I'm not going for those beautiful wings of yours. I know how much it hurts when they get whipped." He laughed.

"No you just how long it takes for them to heal. Now can we get on with this? I have to get back to saving Kara." Rin smirked.

"Oh no. See you're not getting out of here." He took a towel to clean the wound. "How long have you been going out with Pyro?" He stepped back.

"Why would you want to know that it has nothing to do with what happened or Kara?" Rin asked confused. A crack broke the air as the whip came down.

"I'm the one who will be asking the questions. But I will answer yours. See my son is quite intrigued with you but not happy that you're with Pyro. So answer up." He cleaned the next wound.

"I don't think he would want someone who's bloody and beat." She flinched at the touch.

"No see he will take very good care of you. Now be good and answer." He stepped away from her.

"About a month now. Happy?" She pulled herself up to breath better.

"You stay down now or I'll have to hurt you." Rin dropped back down and waited. "Did you sleep with him?"

"WHAT! There's no way in hell I'm telling you that." Rin said shocked. Several sharp pains tore across her back. "Shit." She hissed when they stopped.

"Well, that was quite a work out." She felt him cleaning the blood away and un-lock the chains. She let her body fall to the ground as she held herself. "If you would have answered the question it wouldn't have been so bad." He lifted her off the floor handing her to two men. "Take her back to the others." They nodded as they left the room. They walked to the cell and opened the door. Rin broke free kicking the one man in the chest. The other man punched her in the face sending her flying into the cell and sliding across the floor.

"Rin what the hell are you doing? Holy shit! You're bleeding!" Ice helped her get up.

"Yah I know. The bastard had a few revenge plans going. But guess what I got." Rin smiled holding up several keys. Ice started to laugh.

"So kicking them was part of your plan." Ice shook her head.

"Well yes and no. The one I kicked grabbed my ass." Rin smirked slipping her hands out of the binding. "Time for the collars to come off." One after another the collars hit the floor.

"What do we do after this?" Pyro asked helping Rin off the floor.

"First we get out of this cell then we find Kara." With help from Pyro she walked to the door.

_Yes I'm going to stop it here. This chapter is way long for me, it's like 9 pages. The next one might have two parts. I haven't decided yet._


	15. Escape Part I

I own Rin and Kara. I don't own Ice. Well if you thought the last two chapters were good. Then the next two you're going to love.

**Escape **

**Part 1**

Gambit looked at the door placing his hands on it. It started to glow before it blew. The metal flew into the cell hitting a wall of ice. Behind the ice Gambit, Pyro and Rin ducked while Ice stood with the wall in front of her.

"Next time we do this you aren't going to blow the door up." Ice said looking at Gambit who smirked. Rin melted the ice before she walked to the opening. She went to step through when she was thrown back.

"Why do things like that always have to happen to me?" Rin said getting off the floor.

"Because you were born to cause trouble." Ice said crossing her arms. "But I don't get why we can't walk though? We did it when the men where with us."

"Oui chere, but we had de collars on." Gambit said picking a collar up. He put it back on and walked through the door with no problem. "See." The others put the collars back on and walked through the door. Rin again un-locked the collars and looked down the hall.

"Now which way. De man said ya knew dis place better den de men dat build it." Gambit said angrily.

"Don't you pull that one on me you fucking shit. I've gone through all I can take for one day." Rin hissed in his face. Ice pulled her away from him with a glare. "I'm fine we have to move." Rin ran down the hall making very little noise as the others followed. Rin stopped suddenly causing Ice and Pyro to run into her. She put her finger to her lips and they nodded. A man dressed in a plane blue guards outfit walked past them. Ice walked up behind him knocking him out and dragging him back into the darkness.

"What do we do with him now?" Ice said looking down at him.

"I take his clothes then we find another one and take his clothes." Rin said pulling off what was left of her shirt. She pulled on the guard's shirt, pants and shoes. Pulling her hair into a high tight bun she put his hat on. "How do I look?" She said holding out her arms.

"Better when ya were getting undressed." Pyro smirked. Rin glared at him before she looked around the corner to see two other guards dressed in gray.

"Do we get them to?" Ice said from behind her.

"No, you run." Rin smirked walking into the hall yelling. "We have several mutants that have escaped." Ice looked wide-eyed at her before she ran. Rin turned to tackle Pyro.

"What are ya doing?" he said shocked. The men ran around the corner to see her wrestling with Pyro.

"I have this one. The others went that way." She pointed down the hall.

"You!" Pyro twisted and turned to get out of her grasp but nothing worked. The men ran down the hall. Rin got off of Pyro lifting him off the ground. "What the hell was that for? Now they know we're out and are going after Ice and Gambit." Rin cupped Pyro's face pulling down and kissed him.

"Trust me I know what I'm doing. All you have to do is trust me." She let him go and started sniffing the air. "Shit, where did they go?" Rin said to herself until a body tackled her to the ground and pinned her.

"What the fuck are you doing? You're working for them aren't you?" Ice yelled in her face. Rin flipped Ice over her and pinned her holding her wrists down.

"Will you stop yelling?" Rin shook her head. "I know what I'm doing." She lifted Ice as she stood.

"And getting us caught is part of that plan?" Ice said rubbing her wrists.

"Do you trust me?" Rin turned looking her in the eyes. Ice stared back not saying anything. "If you don't trust me then I can't get us out of here." Ice looked away. "What did he tell you that would make you not trust me?"

"Rin, I know you didn't tell me everything but I have to know did you-." She was cut short when Rin spoke.

"Look I'll tell you all everything about this place and my past. But first trust me and let me get Kara and us out of her safely." Ice nodded giving her a smile. Rin started to walk down the hall when she heard voices. She grabbed Pyro pulling him in front of her and had the other two hid.

"I see you have one of the escapees." A guard said with a laugh. "I don't think they know how hard it is to get out of here."

"The others should be some where near by. They ran when they saw me but it's hard to go after them if they stole your belt." Rin laughed.

"That would cause a problem. You take him to a cell and find a new belt before you come back on duty." The man nodded walking down the hall.

"Shela, what was that about?" Pyro said over his shoulder.

"The blue guards are at a higher level so they don't question them. But every once in awhile they'll get cocky and tell them what to do." Rin let go of him waving Ice and Gambit out of the shadows. "We have to find another blue guard or this won't work." Rin said before walking away. It took them some time when they saw another blue guard. Rin walked up to him holding Pyro in front of her. "You won't happen to have a collar and restraints on you. Inthe take down I lost mine." Rin showed him her side and Pyro's hands.

"I do, but you know you should get him to a cell to help the others find the escaped mutants." He looked away to grab the collar when Rin punched him in the face.

"Ouch. That really hurt." Rin said shaking and kissing her hand. Gambit and Ice walked up behind her. "So who wants to put on the uniform?" Rin said pulling the clothes off of him. "Will one of you put them on." She paused checking his watch. "We only have 20 minutes until shift change and if they start seeing unconscious guards then we are going to be in big trouble." Ice groaned before she started to put the clothes on.

"Happy now?" She said putting the hat on.

"Very." Rin loosely bound Pyro and Gambit's hands. She put the collars around their necks but didn't close them. "Dose it look like they did when we were in that cell?" Rin said standing back and looking at her handy work.

"It does. Wow. You can tell you've done this a couple of times." Ice said nudging her with her elbow and giving her a smile.

"Now all we have to do is find Kara." Rin took Pyro's bound hands and put her other hand on his back before she started walking down the hall and sniffing the air.

"Did you find her yet?" Ice asked keeping close to her.

"I think I found her scent but something is in the way. Like someone wants us to find her but then cut the connection." Rin smiled when a small group of guards walked past. They nodded walking down the hall. She went to turn a corner when her head snapped to her left at Kara's scent. "There." She said before she let go of Pyro and started to run down the hall. Ice united Gambit and Pyro before she took off after her. As they ran Pyro and Gambit took off the collars throwing them. Rin stopped in front of a door that looked much like the door from the padded cell. A fan was turning on and off keeping Kara cool.

"Rin?" The girl said rubbing her eyes to get rid of the tears.

"Yah I'm here now I need you to get away form the door, ok. Now Kara we're going to blow the door so cover yourself the best you can." She nodded running to the corner of the room Gambit placed his hands on the door before he ran behind a wall. There was a loud bang when Rin ran into the room. Kara jumped out of the corner hugging Rin's legs. Rin bend down hugging her and not wanting to let go. She pickedKara up puttingher on her back. "We're going home now." Rin said walking out of the room.

"Ah Rin I think we have a small problem." Ice said over her shoulder. Rin looked up to see several men in front of them.

"In knew they couldn't take it laying down." Rin held onto Kara not letting her jump off her back.

"Did you think I was just going to let you walk out of here with her?" The man from earlier walked into the circle.

"No, I was planning on flying out of here. You know it's much faster that way." Rin pulled the hat off throwing it at his feet.

"Oh Arella, why don't you be good and hand the girl over. You could have a happy life with my son." He smirked holding out his hand.

"Don't call me that." She growled.

"Well either way we are going to take the girl and your friends. Then we will wipe all of your memories and you will live happily with my son." He stepped closer.

"Go back and fuck your boyfriend or did you already do that." Rin smirked stepping back.

"Take the girl, if you can't take them alive, then I want them dead." He turned leaving them.

"You heard the man kill them if you have to." Another man said from the back. They charged at the small group. Ice froze several of the charging men kicking them. As the frozen parts of the men flew through the air Gambit and Pyro cleared a path for Rin to run through.

"Rin go!" Ice yelled as she punch a man in face. Rin nodded before she took of running. Shifting Kara in from if her, she spread her wings to fly through the air. When she saw a net come in to view she stopped. Looking around her covered Kara's head as she flew into the venting system. Back with the rest of the gang they had taken down the last person and started to run in the directionthat Rin had taken off in until they came to a net.

"Where did she go?" Ice said punching the floor. Pyro tapped her shoulder and pointed up. Ice laughed before they jumped into the venting system. They came to a point where a ladder lead into more darkness. "Why is that she always picks the darkest places to go?"

"Cause I can see and you can't." A voice came from ahead of them. They crawled deeper into the venting to see Rin holding Kara.

"Well shela what do we do now?" Pyro looked at the path behind them.

"I get us out of here." Rin said crawling away from them.

"Here we go again. Rin how much longer are we going to be in here? It's really hot." Ice said whipping the sweat from her face.

"They're doing it to sweat us out and if you use your power to cool it down then they will find us. Just hold out for a little bit longer we're almost outta here." Rin said looking back at her giving her a reassuring smile.

_Part 2 will be up in no time. My head has been working a mile a minute so the updates are coming along faster than I first thought. I'm sorry to say but the story will be coming to an end soon, then I will start another one. It will be a lot better than this one. Promise._


	16. Escape Part 2

I own Rin and Kara I don't own Ice. Some questions will be answered in this chapter.

**Escape**

**Part 2**

"Yeah that's easy for you to say. You love this kinda heat." Ice said fanning herself while they crawled deeper.

"Yes I do, but Kara can't handle this heat for that long. So we need to reach the roof while not making that much noise." Rin said giving them the hint. The crawled for what seem like an hour when Rin came to a vent pushed it out.

"Where are we shela?" Pyro asked before he jumped out of the vent and to the roof. He looked around to see nothing but sand for miles. "Cause we ain't in New York anymore."

"We are this is just a hologram to make escapees give up and trust me it works." Rin rip shreds off her shirt and started cleaning Kara's face. "You seem very quiet what's wrong?"

"I'm scared and I don't want to lose you again." Tears made their way down her face. "I don't want to go back there. They said things about what was going to happen to everybody and me. Rin I don't want to go back." She buried her face into Rin's shoulder

"It's ok, I won't let them hurt you anymore. I promise." Rin kissed her head and holder her close.

"No you don't get it. I don't want you to get hurt. They won't hurt me but if you get in the way they will hurt you. I don't want you to get hurt." New tears filled her eyes and wet her face.

"Nothing can hurt me. Not when I'm protecting you." Rin smiled before she cleaned her face.

"No! You still don't get it. I was in the same room with you when they hit you. I saw it. I heard everything. Not only with you but with them too, I saw in that room." Rin looked down at Kara with pain and shock covered her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry you had to see that. Please forgive me." The tears that were in her eyes broke free and fell from her face onto Kara's head. The two stood there for a moment until Pyro wrapped his arms around them.

"Shela we have to get going before they find us." Rin nodded using a presser point to put Kara to sleep. "What do we do now that we are on the outside of the building?" Pyro asked walking to the edge of the roof and looking down.

"We fly outta here and back to the mansion. But after that, I'm all out of ideas." Rin walked up next to Pyro. She turned to face Ice. "Do you think you can handle carrying Gambit?"

"Gambit is no problem, what I'm worried about is you carrying Pyro and Kara." Ice crossed her arms while looking out at the vast nothingness.

"If I'm having a problem I'll tell you, deal?" Rin held out her hand and Ice took it. Shaking hands Ice grabbed Gambit and took to the sky. Rin tied Kara to her and took Pyro's hands. "Well here we go." Spreading her wings she took off after Ice. Hours past until they saw the mansion. Landing in front of the door they walked in cautiously. The mansion was in shambles and sounded empty.

"Guys get over here." Ice yelled from another room. Rin laid Kara on a couch and walked into the room. Magneto, Storm, Sabertooth, and Wolverine were out cold on the floor with collars around their necks. As they walked around the mansion they found the other students tied up with collars on. When all the students were untied and had the collars taken off they started talking a mile a minute.

"STOP!" Pyro, Ice and Gambit yelled at the same time. They shut their mouths and sat down while the three paced back and forth in the room.

"Now without yelling, talking at the same time, and breathing say that all again." Ice said still pacing with Gambit and Pyro.

"These people came into the mansion after they took you guys. We held them off as long as we could but they were to strong. Before we know it we had collars on us and we were being tied up. They had to drug Sabertooth and Wolverine to take them down. I don't know how they took down Magneto and Storm. Where did they take you guys anyway?" One of the mutants said.

"We'll be askin' de questions here. All ya need ta know is dat we're back for now and we need ta get dis place back in order until we can get Magneto up." Gambit grabbed Pyro and Ice taking them to Rin. "Ok Rin, Gambit wants some answers and he doesn't care how he's gonna get dem." He stood in front of her not letting her pass him.

"Fine I'll tell you just wait until I get them up." Rin nodded behind her to the four still unconscious people. He nodded walking over to some chairs and sitting down. Rin untied them and took off the collars before she waved alcohol strips under Storm's nose. Storm opened her eyes trying to focus on the person in front of her.

"Child, what happened to you? Why are your clothes…Rin you're covered in blood!" Storm franticly looked where it was coming from.

"'Ro, it's old dried blood now can you help me wake the others?" Rin handed her an alcohol strip. Rin stood behind Wolverine while Storm stood behind Sabertooth. They both woke lashing out in front of them. "I'm glad I'm behind you." Rin smiled when Wolverine looked back at her. His eyes took in her battered and bloody body.

"Who did this to you?" He growled looking around the room. Rin shook her head and gave him a small laugh.

"The same people that tied you up and knocked you out. Now some of the other students need help fixing the place." He went to speak but she put her finger over his lips. "We can talk later but right now we have better thing we could be doing. Like getting the mansion back on its feet." He gave in hugging her tightly. He walking out of the room barking orders at the slacking students. Ice had walked over to Sabertooth.

"Victor, I'm sorry about yelling at you and saying that you weren't my dad. But really you've been more like a dad to me than my real dad ever was. So can I have my overprotective dad back?" Ice gave his a lopsided smile. He reached out to her giving her a hug. He walked over to Gambit.

"Now for some reason she likes you and I don't know why. But if you make her cry I have a shotgun, a shovel, and five acres of land, do you hear me?" Gambit swallowed the lump in this throat and nodded. He walked out of he room yelling at Wolverine for being tied up and knock out. With the last alcohol strip Rin woke Magneto.

"I knew that they shouldn't have been trusted." He said walking out of the room. Rin looked over at Storm who nodded leaving. Rin stood against the wall while the door was closed and the other sat in chairs on the other side of the room.

"Where do you want me start?" She said sliding down the wall and hugging her knees.

"From de begging would be good." Gambit crossed his arms not looking straight at her.

"When I was four my parents put me that building thinking it was going to help me. I learned to use my powers and control them. I was going to be with the secret group. But I didn't like the way they ran things. They made us watch as they interrogated people and beat them. They said it was to help us become strong. When I was six was the first time I tried to run away. After that it was all the time. They would do anything to catch me until it got out of hand. One of the people tried to kill me and was close but as a last resort I killed him. That's when they all started to try to kill me but I got away. I ran to my parents and told them about what they were doing." Tears started to roll down her face and fall on to her shirt.

"Rin you don't have to tell them, I will." Ice went to comfort her when she saw Rin shake her head no. She nodded and sat back down.

"We were driving here to ask for Magneto's help when a car came out of nowhere and hit ours. I was pulled from the car but it exploded before they could get to my parents. They killed my parents to get a hold of me but what they didn't know was that my parents signed something giving me to Magneto if something ever happened to them. Those people couldn't get me when I was with Magneto. I was safe and happy." She hugged her knees and cried with her head hanging down.

"Rin, Gambit is sorry. He didn't know. It's just…" He stopped talking when Kara walked into the room.

"Is everything ok? Why is Rin crying?" She ran over to her hugging her and trying to make her feel better. Rin pulled Kara into her lap and rocked back and forth.

"I won't let them hurt you. Not anymore. I promise." She ran her hand through her hair while Gambit and Ice walked out of the room leaving Rin alone with Pyro and Kara.

"I'm here for you shela." Pyro said wrapping his arms around the both of them holding them close.

"Why did you ask her to do that?" Ice said helping around the mansion.

"Dey told Gambit things and I had ta know de truth. When ya came back in ya wouldn't even look at her. Want ta tell Gambit why?" Gambit handed the person next to him another bucket of dirt.

"She told me it, all of it and I didn't believe her. But when I was taken into that room I found out everything she told me was true. I just felt really bad when they brought me back. I'm her friend and I didn't believe her." Ice dumped more rubble into the buckets near her.

"Chere, ya don't have ta be so hard on yaself." Gambit handed a full bucket to the person next to him. "Did we really do dis much damage?" He said changing the subject.

"Well there was them trying to take Kara, Rin becoming very pissed off, us beating the crap out of people and then them taking over the mansion with everyone else trying to stop them. So yes we did all this damage and now we have to clean it all up." Whipping the sweat from her face she looked around the mansion. The furniture for the most part was still good, the walls and rooms only needed a few hours of work and paint.

"You know this place looks pretty good for going through its own war." Rin laughed patting Ice and Gambit on the back before she continued to walk down the hall.

"What's gotten into her?" The student next to Gambit asked. Gambit shrugged pointing at Ice who gave them her 'don't look at me' face. After hours of cleaning and fixing as many rooms as they could most of the students went to sleep in their make shift beds.

"Do you really think that were safe for now at least?" Ice asked sitting on the dust covered couch.

"No they probably know where we are they're just waiting for the right time to come. And I don't think we can keep this running away and beating the crap out of people for that much longer. I don't think Kara can take much more of seeing us being hurt trying to protect her." Rin cleaned her face of sweat and dirt handing the rest of them water bottles and a wet rag to clean up with.

"You and your damn logic. You know you could have said 'we are perfectly safe here no one will ever find us' and then just maybe I could sleep tonight." Ice groaned dropping her head back on the couch throwing dirt back on her once clean face.

"That would mean I would be lying to you." Rin smirked while she walked out of the room.

"I hate when she does that." Ice said re-cleaning her face. Gambit wrapped his arms around her.

"Ya don't have ta worry, Gambit will protect ya." He pulled her closer kissing her lifting her off the couch and into his arms. "Later mon ami." He called over his shoulder before he disappeared down the hall. Pyro sat in what was left of one of the living rooms before her took off to Rin's room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sir if you would have sent us in, in the first place we would have the girl." A large man said from behind the boss.

"I didn't think it would come to this." He said leaning back in his chair. "Where are they at this moment?"

"They went back to the mansion and have somewhat fixed it." The man said.

"Very well, Blackout I want you and the team to get the girl." He went silent for a moment and started up again. "I want Kara and Rin alive. Skye seems to like her and we wouldn't want him to be made mad now do we." He turned in his chair to look at the man behind him.

"I understand sir. We will leave in the morning and take the two with few problems." Blackout stepped back into the shadows and walked out of the room. The man sitting into the chair stood up walking to another door.

"Skye we're close, we're so close." He said to his son on the other side of the door.

"I don't care you let both of them go. I want them back." A voice yelled from the other side. The man frowned walking away form the door leaving the room.


End file.
